


Worth the Revelation

by hokorixxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), mainly levihan-centered, side!mikenana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokorixxx/pseuds/hokorixxx
Summary: As one of the top bands in Japan, the trio had to always keep their identity to themselves. They grew popular without ever revealing their faces hence why they were named as the "No Name." Levi works as a barista in real life, Hanji as a researcher and Mike as a chef of an Italian restaurant.Having part-time jobs as worldwide celebrities isn't really easy. But their career was their only respite to have fun.In the midst of this too, Levi and Hange begin to notice the lingering feelings between the two of them.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there isn't really any Levihan au wherein they were both parts of the No Name band. I wanted to read some celebrity au from levihan thus why I'm currently writing one.
> 
> p.s i found this from my drafts which were written a month ago. Actually only planned to post this after i'm finished with my first fic but idk anymore.

The light illuminated the whole venue as the roar of cheers blasted throughout the whole place. It was dark, with only the flickering lights, fire and the waving light sticks held up high by the audience; the only things that lit up the darkened night.

On the center stage, three figures were having the fun of their lives. 

Beating on the drumsticks, Mike had his stoic look on his face but his head was bobbing to the beat of his sticks. On the other hand, Hange was showing her toothy smile, her long nails and delicate fingers strumming the strings of her electric guitar.

The cheers got louder when the spotlight was on the three. In the middle of the two was Levi, his hand up in the air holding a mic.

"No Name! No Name! No Name!" All the people within the vicinity chanted in unison.

Pleased at the enthusiasm, he brought the mic back on its standee then had a heavy intake of air which made all the fangirls scream.

"Are you ready for the last song of the night?" He yelled as he raises his hand back, pointing his index finger.

Everyone answered with an energetic yes. The ravenette's smirk got wider, chuckling a little bit. His voice echoed through the speakers.

"Well then," He started as he pulled the woman beside him, who's holding a guitar. Hange obviously caught off-guard, stumbled a little bit.

Thus, he crashed his lips into hers. Kissing her furiously, inserting his tongue. The crowd cheered louder for the two. Levi's hand crept towards the small of her back as his other hand still held on the mic standee.

Hange returned back the kiss, grabbing Levi's undercut and pulling him closer to her. They made out sloppily for a second until Levi pulled away. His hand left the small of her back and turned his head towards the whole crowd.

"Are you fucking ready?" He asked, gasping slightly.

The brunette strummed the strings on her guitar, displaying a sexy smirk. The crowd only got louder.

"One! Two!" Mike smashed his two drumsticks against each other up in the air as Levi started counting, "One, two, three go!"

\---

"That was tiring as hell." Hange mumbled under her breath as they strode down the moving platform.

Mike trailed after her, also heaving out a sigh, feeling very hot and sweaty.

On the other hand, Levi sat on the couch in their room backstage. His black jacket now draped on the sofa's backrest as his fingers fiddled on his white long sleeves to unbutton it.

In front of the mirror was the brunette, unraveling the bandages on her eyes while she stared back at her disheveled appearance. Mike saw the brunette and followed her, also removing the bandages wrapped over his eyes and also started to remove his top, leaving him now topless.

"Hange," Levi called out.

The brunette whipped her head towards him, now wearing her eyeglasses, "What is it, Levi?"

She walked towards him, in front of him. Noticing the halt in Levi’s movements in undoing his buttons, her hands took over and unbuttoned his shirt until the last one, gawking slightly at his chiseled chest. Biting her lips, she removed Levi's bandages. His steely blue eyes met her hazel-brown ones and his hand reached for the back of her head, fingers locking with the tangles of her ponytail, pulling her closer.

“Thanks.” He mutters, leaning on closer to meet her lips.

Suddenly, Hange abruptly stills in a sudden. This obviously caught Levi off-guard, concern washing over him as his eyes searched to meet hers.

Looking up at him, she had a frown on her face, “Wait.” She leaned back, eyes on the floor and looking grim. He could only stare at her, waiting for words to come out from her mouth.

Looking up, she then finally says in a small voice. “I’ll be quitting the band.”

Just like that, Levi Ackerman fell from his bed. He hissed, trying to sit up immediately. With unfocused vision, he stumbled as he stood up, patting his ass a little bit as if to ease the pain.

He then proceeds to sit on his bed, massaging his throbbing head. The raven-haired man could only wince at the annoying pain. What a fucking nightmare.

Hange quitting the band, really.

His attention averted towards the low shade of light on his nightstand. It was his alarm, repeating a sound, numbers exactly at 7:00 am. Groaning, he heads towards the bathroom, turning on the water to check the temperature. Finally stripped off of all his clothes, he steps on the shower, hot droplets of water slipping on his body.

After taking a bath, he fixed his bed, vacuumed the floor, wiped his table and dusted the windows—a daily routine by the ravenette.

His phone suddenly beeped. Tapping on some buttons, he found a message from Hange.

Hange: Good morning! I have something to show you!

Hange: I’m exciteeeed

He only batted an eye at the message then placed his phone back. After an hour of his usual cleaning spree, there was a glint of contentment in his eyes as he grabbed his coat and walked through the usual noisy neighborhood.

Turning into a familiar corner, he sees a certain café opening up and a certain trio outside.

The blond one with ocean blue eyes jolts up upon his arrival. Informing his friends, the remaining two whipped both their heads at the approaching figure.

In unison, they greet, “Good morning, boss!”

“Keep the place clean first, alright?” He said as he glanced inside.

The one with the dark shade of brunette hair nodded at him with his emerald-colored eyes emitting a determined look, “Yes sir. I’ve mopped the floors twice already. Not a speck of dust could be seen, sir!”

Levi only gave him a pointed look.

The black-haired beauty which was beside the boy notices the look of doubt on Levi’s face.

“Eren cleans very well.” She adds, narrowing her eyes at him. "You overreacting midget."

He raised an eyebrow at this, “If I were to go check on it and finds it not clean enough then you’d be the one held responsible for that lousy-ass, you gloomy brat.”

“Uh-sir! I will go back and check it to ease your suspicion. I’ll see to it that it would certainly be cleaned!” Armin butts in upon noticing the tension between the two Ackermans.

Mikasa was supposed to be Levi’s niece who was ten years younger than him but obviously the brat seemed to despise him. It all started when Eren, the one that Mikasa had a weird fixation on, became a part-timer in his café. It’s all because Levi was too hard on him, scolding and reprimanding him all the time which made the gloomy brat cheeky on him.

As if he cares though, he thinks.

“No need to, Armin.” He answers at the blond.

Noticing that the flowers weren’t watered yet, his mind wandered towards a certain person who’d be usually here by now.

“Petra isn’t here yet?”

Armin nods at him, “She already told us beforehand that she’d be late with Oulo, sir.”

“Okay, I’ll be off then. Take care of the café for me, Arlert.”

“Yes sir!”

Thus, he went away, his feet bringing him towards the usual place. The place was worn down as ever, a building painted white.

He barged himself in towards the run-down front door. It was supposed to be a lodge or something, the woman on the front desk greeted him.

“Good morning, Levi!” Nifa greeted, smirking at him. ”Good to see you so early here.”

He stared at her blankly, “Where is she?”

The question was surely all too familiar for their daily lives.

Having no intent on stopping the teasing, Nifa wiggles her eyebrows, “The usual.”

Without further ado, he entered a certain door. Stairs going down, a complete blackout on the whole surface. Switching on the lights from the circuit within reach, all the lights illuminated like a domino swirling towards the bottom.

Climbing down, he entered another door and typed in the door pin. The rundown building was just a façade for this secret lair. Security is pretty tight in here.

The door opened on its own after typing the right pin.

Then there she is.

Hange currently had her body bent over her desk, her face close towards her microscope. Apparently, this just had to be one of those days that she wore the mini skirt that Nanaba had insisted her to wear in order to look more feminine. The brunette doesn’t really care about clothes that much hence why she just easily obliged.

But of course, Levi, who was currently standing by the door frame with both hands on his pockets, thinks otherwise.

Slight pink tinges on the usually pale white skin of the shorter man as he hurriedly looked away at the view before him. He strode towards her, looking at everything else just not on her fucking ass.

“Oi, four eyes. It’s almost nine, what the hell are you still doing?” He grouchily said, eyeing the piece of rock that was under the lenses of her microscope. “Didn’t know you had a shady hobby of staring at rocks.”

She leaned her head back and turned to look at the raven-haired man beside her. Hange’s eyebrows were ceased. “It’s not just any rock, Levi.”

Levi could only stare blankly at her.

A grin formed on the brunette’s lips as she eagerly adds, “It is apparently a painite, one of the rarest rocks in the world. Moblit gave this to me when he came back from his trip in Myanmar. Look Levi! Look! Marvel at its gorgeous color, Levi!”

“Yeah, yeah. I could see that.” He replies in a nonchalant way as he started to head towards the brunette’s bag that is apparently dumped in a certain corner. “We need to go now, four-eyes. You still had a lot of practice to do.”

“Practice?” Hange repeated, pondering a little bit. Levi could only stare at her as if telling her ‘oh really now?’. Her eyes widened at the realization. “Shit! Today is Saturday!”

Clicking his tongue, the raven-haired man started to walk away, carrying the brunette’s bag with him. Levi could only sigh as he contemplates the usual routine. Hange always had to be busy every single day that she even tends to forget about her side job.

He doesn’t really care if that four-eyed woman would be late on her job but then that damn eyebrows just had to add taking care of four-eyes on his fucking job.

Eyes were on the lone raven-haired man. He just passed through the busy street of Rose, steely grey eyes looking cold as ever. The people within the area could only cower in fear at the intimidating presence. It is well known that Levi Ackerman is a ruthless man. Despite the short stature, he’s really strong.

Rose’s Strongest. That stupid title was crowned on him after he managed to beat up fifteen annoying jerks that annoyed the fuck out of him when they created havoc outside his cafe. Apparently, eight out of those fifteen bastards were gold medalists of karate, judo and all the other shits that involved fighting but he had their asses on the ground in one go.

Levi doesn’t know what to feel regarding this. It fuels his ego, he guessed.

Not soon after, the loud thumping of footsteps ran after him.

Hange was half-running towards the shorter man, her greasy hair in a messy ponytail and a stupid grin on her face as she calls out his name.

The raven-haired man stopped on his tracks and turned back at her. “Hurry up, will you?”

“Well, you suddenly left! I had to fix my things first, you know?” The brunette whines as she approaches him and Levi could only roll his eyes at this.

“Ironic how you had the delicacy to fix your science shits but doesn’t have any on your fucking hygiene.”

Hange chuckled, “Come on, shorty. Don’t be silly. Science is just really that important, that’s all!”

“Tch. And your wellbeing isn’t?”

“Aww. You’re concerned! That’s sweet!” She cooed as she grabbed Levi’s right arm, linking it with hers. “Now, off we go!”

Everyone aside from Hange certainly did not miss the fond look on the usually stoic expressionless man’s face.

\--

“Wow, it’s rare to see you arriving on time, Hange.” Mike smiles at the two figures that just went inside their practice room.

Hange smiled back, “Hey, Mike. Gotta thank this midget over here.”

Levi only grunted at the two and placed the bags he was carrying on the floor.

“Had a bad day, Levi?” Mike asks upon noticing the annoyed demeanor on his face.

The shorter man went to grab his sheets and sat down comfortably on the sofa with his legs crossed.

“Every day is a bad day, Mike. Don’t even get me started on it.”

Hange laughs at this, “How about I make your day better, then?” As she says the word, Levi raised an eyebrow at her. The brunette had a coy smile on her face, trying to look seductive at her bandmate, running a hand through her messy locks.

“You’d only make it worse.” Levi replied, immediately averting his eyes at her and started looking at the sheets intently.

The hearty laugh of the bespectacled woman filled the whole studio as she went to grab her guitar. A while later, the trio went to practice on their own aspects, the strumming of a guitar and slight thumping of the drum mixed in the atmosphere.

The raven-haired man could only stare at his sheets, trying to take in every word written.

Apparently, what he had in his hands isn’t his lyric sheets. Eyebrows furrowed and narrowing eyes, it was what Levi had on his face as he read the fucking love letter in his hands.

It wasn’t for him, you see. The letter was for a certain woman. He glanced at Hange who’s seriously strumming on the strings of her guitar.

That shitty woman doesn’t have time for this, he thinks. With that conclusion, he crumpled the piece of paper and threw it on the garbage can.

Mike saw the whole ordeal as Levi stood up and walked past him, leaning down to grab the actual lyric sheets on the table near him.

He smirks at a thought, “Hey, Hange.” Hange immediately whips her head at the blond. “There were a couple of fanboys outside the agency earlier. They had a letter and a bouquet of roses for you.”

“Really?” Levi could only deadpan at the way Hange’s eyes sparkled at the news. “Where are the letters? Can I read it now?”

“Sure,” Mike chuckled on the eagerness of the brunette. “Those sheets on the coffee table.”

Hange went to the sofa where Levi sat on and grabbed the remaining two letters on the table. After grabbing his sheets, the ravenette returned back to his spot which is now beside her.

Glancing at her, he noticed the way she frowned after she placed the letters on the table.

“Part 2 of the letter was missing.” She whines displaying a worried look on her face.

“Maybe it just fell over there?”

She glanced at Mike who stopped hitting his drum, “No. There’s nothing here.”

“Oh well.” Mike could only eye a certain midget who was obviously acting like he doesn’t give a fuck at the whole situation. “Why not ask Levi over there?”

Levi glared at him, “The hell I care about her shitty letters.”

Hange sighed. She then slumped on the sofa comfortably. Obviously, she is very disappointed and badly wanted to read the stupid missing piece.

“Well, Hange.” Levi suddenly says in his usual monotone. “It’s just a fucking letter. Anyway, those idiots don’t even know who the hell you are. They would only be talking about how great your guitar skills all the same.”

The brunette turned to him, “But I’m curious!”

“Tch. There will be another letter tomorrow, anyway.”

Hange ponders for a little bit. The shorter man only stared back at her with nothing but a neutral look on his face. Slowly retreating, she sighs reluctantly and looked at him.

“Okay.”

Pleased with her reply, he turned back to his sheets. He soon felt an arm draped over his stomach and a leg draped over both his too. Hange was cuddling her for fuck’s sake and the raven-haired man could only act like the whole thing is normal and should be treated platonically.

“Hey, we should go out sometimes.”

He gave her a pointed look, “To where?”

“Museum.”

After pondering for a little bit. He says, “Fine” despite how much he hated crowds.

Out of a sudden, someone burst the door open. A blond tall man stood there, with the same stoic and stern expression on his face.

After scrutinizing the whole place, he says. “It’s a good thing the three of you are here now. There had been a huge uproar regarding your identities.”

Hanji sat up from her position, straying herself away from the ravenette. Levi could only look at her in disappointment on the loss of contact.

“Apparently, there was a certain instance that the bandage from Hanji’s eye fell ever slightly, revealing the color of her eyes. The fans are now playing detective, one fanbase even went through a thorough investigation in their own accord to find someone who would match the color of your eyes.”

Hanji snickered at this, “But it’s not like I’m the only one with this kind of eyes, Erwin!”

“Even so.” Erwin sternly says, batting an eye at her. “You ought to be more careful, okay?”

“Fine!” She answers undignified and latched herself back to Levi.

Levi ignored the brunette and turned to Erwin instead, “Is it your only news?”

Erwin flashed a coy smirk at him, “Well… there’s another thing. I’m thinking of maybe allowing you three to entertain interviews.”

“Interviews?” Hanji shot back at this, eyes having the same glint when she’s really excited about something, “I don’t really like the attention but it’s good to know that we’re now able to communicate with our fans! I’ve been waiting for this moment for ages!”

“Are we finally telling them our identity?” Mike crosses his arms. “I don’t really mind but Levi would.”

Levi looks at Erwin expectantly. Exactly, who the hell would want that?

Thankfully, Erwin shook his head, “Of course not. The main factor why No Name has been a huge hit because it is a mystery and people are really in for that factor—“

“The feeling of curiosity and all, right?” Hanji intervened.

Erwin nods at her and steps back out from the door frame. “Your manager will be giving you the schedules for tomorrow.” With that, the blond disappeared from their sight.

Levi could only sigh in disbelief at the whole situation since he had always believed that the company wouldn’t really risk their identities getting exposed. Well, he only agreed to do the whole band thing for the sole purpose of not revealing themselves.

A squeal from the brunette beside him broke him out of his trance.

“Fucking finally!” She stands up and went to grab her phone. “I can finally share tidbits about myself!”

“Tch. That would certainly deflate your reputation, shit glasses.”

“Oh? Do you think that jackass attitude would get you somewhere too, shorty?”

“I’m plenty popular now because of that.”

Hange rolled her eyes playfully at him and approaches Mike instead.

“Isn’t this exciting, yeah?”

Mike smiles at her, “Of course it is. I hope Nanaba would catch on.”

“What?” Levi says in disbelief. “That’s the only shit you care about? You can just go and fucking tell her.”

“No, Levi! That’s not how it works.” The blond replies back, smiling mockingly at him.

Instead of questioning him, Levi turned back on his sheets and continued his practice. The brunette was still standing, fingers fiddling on her phone furiously. After a moment, she returned to her spot of the room which was where her guitar was.

The trio fell silent. Attention focused on their respective roles. A mixture of sticks and strings filled the atmosphere. The raven-haired man was wearing his headphones but his eyes caught Hange’s phone screen lit up and the name Shadis calling her.

He removed his headphones and yells through the noise, “Oi four-eyes! The manager is calling you!”

Thank goodness that the brunette’s hearing wasn’t as shitty as her eyesight that she immediately whipped her head upon his call. Levi points towards her phone and the bespectacled woman gasps at it. She ran towards her phone and answered the call excitedly.

The ravenette had always noticed the way Hange act around him. He dismissed the thought and went back to his sheets.

Suddenly, Hange squeals so loud which obviously caught both men within the room off-guard.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He snarls at her, very annoyed from being distracted.

She turned to him, grinning, “We’re starting our interview tomorrow, boys!”

“What?” Mike gasps at this and Levi was beyond speechless.

This was certainly too soon.

“Oh! Oh!” The brunette was surprised as she saw another message on the screen of her phone.

The duo looked up at her. The taller man had a painted excitement on his face while the shorter man was in complete contrast from the former.

“We’re doing it live! Liiiive!” She screeched.

Levi could only deadpan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanaba's fangirling over Zack (Mike) and then the interview's finally here with a nervous Levi. 
> 
> By the way, I'm just going to clarify this here in case someone might get confused. 
> 
> No Name (the band's name)
> 
> Levi - stage name Rivaille (the vocalist) P.s Levi just wants it plain and simple, okay?  
> Mike - stage name Zack (the drummer) P.s got Zack from his surname, Zacharias.  
> Hange - stage name Zoe (the guitarist) P.s It was supposed to be Hans, but i find it a lil bit off and unfitting haha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this didn't meet your expectations TT

“I know you’re not into bands but I have a question.”

Hange looks at her blonde friend Nanaba who looked very cheerful as she tapped on the screen of her smartphone. The brunette was supposed to be busy scribbling notes for her new research but upon the arrival of her friend, she then decided that she might as well take some break once in a while.

Especially now that her best friend came by.

Showing the screen of her phone, she matched it with her giggles, “It’s the No Name!”

“Oh,” Hange feigned a surprised look. 

She was looking at the official photo of their group; Levi standing in the middle of her and the stoic and seemingly frozen Mike, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed while she had a wide smile on her lips. 

“Why are they all covered in bandages?”

“It’s their style, don’t question it.” She nonchalantly replied, zooming in their faces closer. “Among the three of them, which do you like the most?”

She pondered for a little bit, pretending to be thinking, “Their faces are all covered so I don’t really know.” It was a nervous chuckle, pointing at herself, “I like this one. She had brunette hair just like me.”

“Oh! You’re talking about Zoe!” Nanaba points out, bouncing a little bit on her feet, happy by her choice. “It’s quite odd, you know! She had brunette hair just like you and your last name is her stage name. Talk about coincidence!”

Well, the only thing Hange finds amazing is how Nanaba never figured out the obvious fact; that the trio in the picture is literally all her closest friends, omitting Erwin and Moblit out of the portrait. 

If it was her, Hange would’ve guessed it just from one look. 

It was blatantly obvious. They didn’t even change anything appearance-wise.

Hange still had her trademark messy ponytail, Mike’s hairstyle is just the same as usual with his bangs parted in the middle and then Levi with his usual hairstyle that Hange teases him all the time, calling it 'clipped hair'.

Speaking of Levi.

She then pointed at Levi, “How about this one? He looked annoyed.” She snickered a little bit at a memory.

Honestly, Levi had a sour-mood the whole time they shot the photo. That poor midget doesn’t really like taking pictures of himself and it was uncomfortable as hell for him. The brunette even had to hold his hand from the first try to at least ease up his nervousness.

Good thing that photo wasn’t the one chosen for the cover though.

“Oh, that’s Rivaille. He has great voice.” The reply was rather dull and plain.

Hange raised an eyebrow at this, “You don’t like him?”

“Well, he’s a great vocalist and most girls in the fandom are into him but you see…” Nanaba trailed off her finger points at the blond drummer who was just standing still, “I’m more into this guy. Zack.”

The brunette could only laugh internally at the piece of information. Mike would be surely overjoyed if he’ll hear about this. After a few moments of Nanaba giving praises regarding Mike, she then puts the smartphone away from the brunette.

“Sorry for disturbing you during your work, Hange.” It was an apologetic smile directed at her.

She frowned at her friend and shook her head lightly, “It’s fine, it’s fine. Don’t sweat it.”

“Well then, I better get going right now?”

That was unusual. Usually, her blonde friend would drop by and spend a full hour in her lab. Thirty minutes haven’t even passed yet.

Nanaba noticed the questioning look on the brunette. “I know what you’re thinking.” Looking up, Hange saw the excitement on her friend’s face. “Apparently, No Name’s finally allowing an interview after two years! I’m going to meet them later, Hange!”

“Oh,” It was only when the brunette remembered the interview. 

She was even fussing about it last week and now she had forgotten about it? 

Excitement immediately rose up in her chest, also mirroring the same expression on Nanaba’s face.

“That’s great! I’m happy for you, Nana!”

“Exactly,” The woman nodded eagerly. “The interview is fucking live! Can’t you believe that? And hey, I managed to get the VIP seat which is very close to the stage.” 

The brunette only watched her friend in amusement as she continued to blabber. 

“Aren’t I lucky? I’m finally meeting Zack in person!” She exclaims.

“Great, great.” Hange clapped her hand at every word then looks at the watch on her wrist. “It’s almost noon. You should get ready now.”

“Oh, silly! No need to tell me that!” Grabbing her handbag, Nanaba exited the building while she waved her hand enthusiastically at her friend, “Bye, Hange! I’ll send you pictures of Zoe if you want!”

“Yeah, please do!” She yells back, chuckling a little bit at herself.

Upon making sure that her friend’s finally away, she immediately grabbed her phone. Looking at the screen, it was exactly what Hange feared. There were thirty-three missed calls from Levi and Hange could only wince at it.

She’s really doomed. 

Scrolling down her call log history, there were two missed calls from Erwin, one from Mike and ten from her manager. Well, Levi definitely called the most and he even left her a message.

Nervous, she opened the message sent for her.

Levi: I’m coming to get you, shitty woman.

It was sent three minutes ago. The raven-haired man will surely arrive in a few seconds now.

The brunette immediately scrambled, remembering that the interview will start later four in the afternoon and it’s almost noon. 

They were supposed to arrive in the agency five hours before so that they would have time to review and practice what they should be doing during the interview.

Passing by a mirror, she saw how messy she looked. She was still wearing her white lab coat and the same pair of shirt and jeans she wore three days ago when she met up with Levi.

Hange’s definitely doomed.

She ran towards her bathroom. Under the span of four minutes, she went out of the bathroom, finally took a bath and wore another fresh new set of clothes.

Thankfully, just as she walked out the bathroom was also the moment Levi arrived.

He was scowling, a menacing look on his face. The brunette nervously laughed upon seeing him, approaching him while she wiped her hair with her towel.

“Sorry, I just took a bath.” She grinned at him, acting like a kid who was anticipating praise from her supposed to be good deed.

Sighing, Levi’s scowl faltered for a little bit, “Hurry up. The manager is fuming mad.”

Thirty minutes after, Hange was humming a familiar tune as Levi parked the car in the parking lot.

“I’m so excited!” The brunette was literally shuddering in excitement, hand grabbing the handle to open the car but the raven-haired man immediately stops her.

“Put on your hoodie, mask and sunglasses first, four-eyes.” He reminds, narrowed eyes piercing at her.

“Ah, my bad. I forgot.” Grinning at him, he could only watch her as she puts on her hoodie.

Finally out of the car, Hange whipped her head around, checking if anyone were within the area. Levi followed after her, noticing the crowd of people in front of the agency.

“Tch. What a hassle.” He mutters and turned to look at the woman in front of him. “Oi, Hanji. We’re taking the backdoor.”

“Okay.”

He mused at her, a little bit surprised at the obedience but didn’t question it since it was rather convenient for him.

“Hange, did you forget again?” Shadis immediately asks after they entered their room.

Levi watched how Hange looked genuinely guilty as she bows her head, “I’m so sorry, manager.”

“Next time, make sure to come on time.” He says firmly then went away.

The brunette bit her lower lip, feeling a little bad. Annoyed at her for whatever reason, Levi grabbed her wrist and forced her hand to open, then placed a file on her palm. “Get over it, shit glasses. You still have work to do.”

“Yeah.”

The whole time rehearsing, Levi stayed with the brunette, looking out for her. He may not voice it out but he was worried about Hange’s mood for the day. 

He was certainly aware that the stupid bespectacled woman has something going on for the manager. She has been crushing over him since they joined the band.

The thought only worsens his mood.

Mike suddenly enters the room, carrying two cups of Starbucks in his hands. The beverages were supposed to lighten up the nerves of his fellow bandmates but the moment he laid eyes on the gloomy atmosphere within the room, he thinks otherwise.

“Hey, guys.” Closing the door behind him, he placed the two cups of Starbucks by the coffee table nearby. “The interview’s going to start in three hours. The manager wanted us to gather in the dressing room in twenty minutes—after drinking those coffees.”

Hange glanced at the coffee then turned to look at the tall blonde, “Thanks, Mike.”

“You fine, Hange? The fans are literally going crazy outside. They’re that excited about this.”

Levi scoffed at this and raised an eyebrow at the taller man, “What are you implying?”

Mike smirked, “Isn’t this pretty convenient?” It was filled with sarcasm then he points out, “You’re also in a sour mood, Levi.”

“Tch.”

Ignoring the banter between the two, Hange made her way towards the coffee.

It was her favorite after all. She couldn’t resist the refreshing feeling going through inside her veins as she gulped in the liquid, feeling the warmness of the drink spreading through her throat, leaving a bitter taste in her mouth but she enjoyed it nevertheless.

It was enough to lighten up the brunette’s mood. “I’m good to go!”

Levi looks at her and he was greeted by a grin from the brunette.

“Fucking finally,” He mumbles under his breath as he stands up and made his way towards the coffee. He took a small sip and frowns at the blonde, “This isn’t what I want.”

“Don’t be picky, Levi!” Hange scolded him and the raven-haired man only rolled his eyes at her, silently enjoying his drink.

Mike grinned at this. Apparently, the coffees were a success.

\--

“What’s your favorite color?”

It was painfully silent. Everyone's eyes were on them, anticipating their answers and watching their every move. Mike was the same as always, looking composed and unbothered while he sat still on the sofa.

On the other side of the sofa was Hange, who was smiling at the young man who’s currently interviewing him, “I really like blue and red.”

“Is it possible to only choose one between the two?” The young man asks, smiling at her.

Hange pondered then eventually shook her head, frowning, “I can’t really answer that.”

As expected, the brunette was doing great in the whole interview. Mike was calm as always. However, between the two was the raven-haired man, who was hard as stone, uncomfortable sitting on the sofa.

The trio wore suites, except for Levi who had taken off his because apparently he states that it was getting hot for him. They still had bandages over their eyes but it was thin enough for them to see through.

“How about you, Zack?”

“White.”

The interviewer was genuinely curious, “Why white?”

“Dunno. I like it simple, I guess?”

Nodding, the young man then turned to Levi, “Well, Rivaille. You’ve been quiet for a long time now. Is there anything you have to say?”

Well, the sudden attention on him caught Levi off-guard. He wanted to say something but it was hard to form proper words. He was panicking internally, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. Noticing the tense look on the raven-haired man, the brunette silently grabbed his left hand that was near hers.

Levi noticed the brunette’s hand which was holding his tightly as if a silent nudge for him to continue.

Calming down for a little bit, he thought of things to say.

He wanted to say that he’s thankful for the fans but it was seemingly hard to rephrase.

He then says instead, “I don’t know. I don’t talk much, don’t mind me.”

“Oh,” The disappointment was crystal clear from the young man in front of him. Levi clicked his tongue, regretting his answer.

“Eh?” The brunette turned to him, confusion all over her face. “But you were asking me nonstop earlier how to thank our fans properly and now you’re just going to say that?”

The audience cheered at it. Finding the whole thing cute. Levi could only wince at the unwanted attention and cursed Hange mentally for it.

He glared at her, which was honestly pointless, “Shut up, stupid.”

Hange chuckled and turned to look at the interviewer who also found the thing with Levi cute, “Apparently, Rivaille’s really shit with words and is actually shy so—“

“Oi, what are you saying?” The nervousness was going away and Levi’s getting comfortable.

Successful, Hange lets go of Levi’s hand then bounced on the couch to grin sheepishly at the shorter man.

“Ah,” Hange stops to turn at the audience, a ridiculous smile on her face and Levi could already wince at it, knowing that the stupid look on her face meant trouble. “Want to hear a trivia about Rivaille over here?”

The fangirls screamed at her question, yelling yes eagerly.

“He really, really, really hates dirt.” The brunette says in a serious manner. Making a gesture by pointing her index finger, “He’s a really fussy neat freak. Believe it or not but there was one time that he spent an hour just to wipe clean a table.”

Everyone giggled at this complementing Hange’s burst of laughter. Mike chuckled at this too, which was a first from the whole interview.

“Tch.” Levi crossed his arms.

After a couple of jokes between the interviewer and Hange, the audience was suddenly filled with laughter. Levi says a few words every now and then while Mike just smiles then chuckles a little bit sometimes. Above all, the brunette was all over the place, saying anything she can come up with.

The interviewer obviously took a liking at her and the fact was annoying Levi.

“Can you give us a clue about your age, Zoe?”

“Hmm. I’m still in my late 20s.”

The young man smiled at the piece of information, “I’m currently in my late 20s too. Pretty convenient.” Then he winks at her.

The brunette laughed at this, standing up in the process, “Oh, silly!” She then threw him a coy smile, “Why don’t you tell me your number later, huh.”

They’re fucking flirting!

Couldn’t take it any longer, Levi grabbed Hange’s wrist and pulled her to sit down.

Hange’s suit was body-fitting, showing the curves of her waist, her breast and a full view of her ass. Obviously, Levi didn’t like people gawking over her.

The whole time after that, his hand never left her wrist and continued to stay on it until the interview ended. It ended with their genuine gratitude for their fans and then they showcased a small performance for them, playing a recently composed song.

The interview was rather successful and Levi was really wary about the interviewer, watching out for him as they walked towards their van.

“Ugh, that was tiring,” Hange announced, slumping on the cushioned seat in the van.

Mike sat on the front seat, sitting beside their manager. Climbing up the van, Levi situated himself beside the brunette.

“Close the door, Levi.” The brunette sounded sleepy.

He closed the door obediently then leaned comfortably on his seat. Hange who was beside him, draped her arm over his, hugging him sideways then leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes intently.

He let himself get caged in her arms; let himself endure the weight on his shoulder. 

Truthfully, it was the brunette who had given life to the entire interview. Without her, it must’ve been a boring one.

Contented, he hummed gently, trying to let his exhaustion drown him in. He looked at the brunette beside him--her sleeping face particularly-- and he almost felt the corner of his lips rose up for a fond smile, however, he caught Mike’s eyes looking at them through the rear-view mirror. 

It definitely broke the lingering comfort in the atmosphere.

Mike smirked at him and Levi could only glare back.

The manager soon arrived, carrying a lot of paper bags with him. He placed it all in the back then climbs up the van, filling the driver’s seat.

“The presents today are certainly a lot more than the usual.” He points out, taking on his seatbelt. “Congrats for the three of you.”

The engine roared to life. Both the ravenette and the brunette are taking a nap at the back and Mike was busy fiddling on his phone.

“Thanks,” Mike mumbles absent-mindedly.

He was currently texting Nanaba, the only sole reason why exhaustion hasn’t taken over him. Andrenaline was rushing over him, humming a little bit as he waits for the blonde to reply back.

Nanaba: Sorry, it took me long to come out of the venue.

Nanaba: I’m pretty hungry. Can I come over?

Mike: In the resto?

Nanaba: Yeah

Mike: Sure

The blond turned to their Manager, putting his phone down a little, “Can you drop us in my restaurant?”

Raising an eyebrow, “I’m afraid someone might recognize the three of you there.”

“We’re going through the backdoor.” He explains, looking over his shoulder. “And we already changed our clothes… well, except for Hange. She can just change in there.”

“Fine.” Manager Shadis firmly says, turning the stirring wheel towards another direction making the vehicle turn to a certain corner.

“Thanks.” Then he turned back to his smartphone.

Within minutes, they’ve arrived in his restaurant. Mike was really eager to get out of the car, sliding the door open in the back to wake the other two up.

“I’m awake.” Levi warns him after he opened the door.

Mike shot him a look. The shorter man scoffed off at him then turned to the brunette beside him, nudging his shoulder to wake her up. The action made her head bob up and the brunette groaned in annoyance. 

"Oi." He calls out, shaking her hand a little. 

Fluttering her eyes open, the dim surrounding the car came over her, “Am I finally home?”

“No you’re not, shit glasses. You still need to eat dinner before sleeping.” Levi flicked her forehead which really helped the bespectacled woman to keep herself wide awake.

Her hand immediately flew on her forehead, caressing the area gently to ease up the little pain.

Watching her friend who's now exiting the van, she frowned. “Hey, that hurts.”

“Tch. Hurry up, you still need to change your clothes.”

Hange climbs down the van and Mike was the only one who bid the manager farewell as he zoomed away. The brunette was still rubbing her eyes, yawning. She trailed after Mike while Levi stayed behind her.

“Why do I have to change clothes?” Hange pouted, looking at Levi.

“Nanaba’s here.” Mike answers instead and the mention of her friend was enough to lit up the brunette’s mood.

“Really?”

Mike entered the door which connects the place to the restaurant. Hange blindly follows him, still rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake her system up. 

Noticing this, Levi grabbed her and dragged her towards another room, pushing her in and the brunette could only let herself be pulled around by the raven-haired man until she felt a bag thrown at her.

“Hurry, shit glasses.”

“I’m too tired!” She whined, pouting at him.

The shorter man only huffed out a groan and crossed his arms, looking at her as If she’s being a child.

“Oh.” There was that rare glint in her eyes and Levi already knew what that meant. She flashed a coy smile at him, raising her eyebrow and smirking, “Why don’t you dress me up, Levi?”

“Don’t be stupid.” He says in a threatening tone. 

His eyes were literally telling her to drop the act and get serious.

Hange chuckled and closed the door between them.

“Lock it, four-eyes.” Levi added, kicking the door lightly to make sure she'd hear.

“Yeah, yeah.”

He then hears the sound of the door locking.

After making sure that the brunette's finally changing, he sighed, huffing out all the pent up self-control and silently thanked himself for keeping his cool. 

They had been friends for years and he’s already aware of Hange’s tendency to flirt around with him. He's awfully aware that the woman was just kidding around, however, no matter how much time may pass, he could never get used to it.

The brunette went out fully clothed. 

Deep down, she was quite a little bit confused about where Levi got the clothes from but soon dismissed the thought upon realizing that the raven-haired man has been very familiar with her clothes and all. He must’ve packed one for her earlier while she was preparing.

Coming out from the back, they enter the restaurant owned by Mike. Despite owning the place, their friend was still hands-on in cooking and serving even though he had enough employees for the place.

“Nana!” Hange calls out upon noticing a certain blonde from a certain table.

Her friend, Nanaba, looked up from facing down her phone. She waved at the approaching brunette enthusiastically.

“Hange, you didn’t tell me that you’re also coming.”

Hange chuckles nervously, “Well, Mike suddenly contacted me too. Levi and I happened to be within the same area so why not drop by for free food, right?”

It was only when Nanaba noticed the trailing figure behind her friend. It was Levi, with the same bored look on his face, looking at her.

She smiled at the shorter man, “Oh, I didn’t notice you.” 

While Hange sat beside her, the raven-haired man sat across them, fishing his phone from his pocket. 

“Why are the two of you together anyway?”

Levi looked up to answer the prying eyes of Nanaba, he then glanced at the brunette beside her who was looking nervously at him.

“He just accompanied me to buy some equipment, Nana.” She answers instead, slipping her hand through the blonde’s arms, thinking of ways to change the topic. “Anyway, why don’t you tell me about what happened in the interview? Did you manage to take pictures of Zoe?”

Upon the mention of her favorite band, Nanaba’s mood-lit up, completely forgetting about why the two were together and instead, ducked down for her smartphone to look for the photos she had taken to show it to her friend.

“You know what? I was pretty surprised.” She shares, eyes intently on the screen. “Zoe talks exactly just like you, Hange. It made me think for a sec that it might be you.”

Hange and Levi looked at each other.

“But that’s impossible! There’s no way that would be you, right?” Nanaba laughed out loud, now showing the photo of Mike to her friend. “Look at Zack, he looks so handsome tonight!”

“Tch. You don’t even know that.” Levi suddenly says.

She turned to look at him, eyebrows furrowed. “Excuse me?”

“Mike looks better than that.” He huffed out, attention away from her.

Confusion washed over the blonde and the brunette notices the atmosphere.

“Isn’t Levi such a good friend?” Hange snickered which earned a groan from the shorter man. She turned around and noticed the approaching figure of their tall friend. “Speaking of Mike… Hey, Mike! I’m hungry!”

Mike smiled at Nanaba upon reaching the table then sat down beside Levi.

“Sorry, the food took long.” He apologizes, feeling genuinely bad but he was looking at Nanaba only and the scene made Hange sneer at the two.

“It’s fine. I’m not that hungry, anyway.” Nanaba smiled back softly.

There were literally unspoken feelings lingering between the two. The brunette could only snort in disappointment, watching the two smiling at each other.

“Anyway, Nana.” She broke off the silent staring, nudging Nanaba on her arm. “About Zack. So, what happened?”

“Oh!” Nanaba smiled wider, eyes having the same glint. “He looked so cool. I was right to stan him, Han! I love him so much!” 

She squeals, showing Hange the picture of supposed “Zack” she took of and the brunette threw a smirk at the tall blonde who’s now blushing.

“Look at him, I could already say how good he looks even without the bandages. He was really cool during the whole interview too—and oh! Look at this shot, he’s laughing! Isn’t he so cute?”

The whole dinner was then soon consumed by the endless blabber of Nanaba regarding the so-called hot and mysterious “Zack” of No Name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic will only be 8 chapters long. I'm trying to shorten it haha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went to England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me loooong!

It was a busy day for the Underground Café.

Levi had his eyebrow furrowed, sitting by a high-end chair, staring at the imprinted footprints by the doorstep.

It was the peak of the day, noon-time, and high school teenagers were all over the place creating noise with their ear-piercing laughter. The whole crew was busy, orders coming one after another.

Upon noticing that the newbie Marlo seemed slow in getting the orders by the counter, he made his way towards it.

Connie and Sasha who was mopping the floor looked at Marlo in fear. Mikasa and Eren were busy wiping the tables clean while Armin and the others were brewing coffees. It was only Marlo left for the cashier despite being new.

“Oi, let me take over.” Levi called out, dragging him away in the process.

The man was caught off-guard, looked at his boss in bewilderment while he was pushed into a corner.

Noticing that the young man was not moving from its position, he turned to him. “What are you still doing?” He stares at him blankly, “Go help those two brats mopping the floor.”

“Yes, sir!”

The way he said the words were firm as he hurried off to grab a mop and a clean pale of water.

Sighing, Levi then turned to look at the teenage girl in front of him who was looking at him with wide eyes.

Irritation came creeping in, slightly annoyed at the girl who took too long to voice out her order.

Little did he know, the girl was star-struck, obviously crushing over the raven-haired man and the employees who had seen it could only shake their heads in disappointment.

It was a given fact that Levi had never been romantically involved with anyone. 

So far, it was what Mikasa had said when Eren asked her.

“He’s probably gay.” Mikasa answered, not a single trace of amusement on her face.

It was pretty hard to figure out whether the woman was kidding or not.

After a whole thirty minutes, the people lining up on the counter finally lessened. It was certainly a relief for the raven-haired man; going back to his former position sitting on the high-end chair nearby as he grabs a book and began reading to waste time.

Suddenly, the door chimed open. The raven-haired man groaned in frustration, placing the book beside him.

“What’s your—”

“Levi!” It was the brunette, smiling widely at him, waving her hand happily.

The look on the ravenette’s face was rare—precisely, it was the first time the employees had seen it. 

It was a look of surprise, obviously caught off-guard.

Soon enough, the surprised look dispersed into a scowl, “What are you doing here, Hange?”

“Ordering,” She leaned on the counter.

“What’s your order then?”

“The usual.”

“Tch.”

Marco, who was the one brewing the coffee and Jean who’s responsible for mixing the flavorings watched the scene before them, curious about what the stranger had just said.

Truth be told, it was the first time they’ve seen the brunette, she’s not a regular customer for all they know.

“Well then, I’ll be waiting over there.” Hange points at the table close to the window.

The brunette turned her back on the raven-haired man, walking towards the table she had just pointed. She wore a thick black leather jacket and ripped black skinny jeans.

It was indeed a rare choice of clothes coming from her. 

Hange tends to go out from her lair wearing her lab coat.

It was also completely unusual for her to come to see him too.

Sighing, Levi turned to the two young men who were standing not far from him.

“Oi, Marco.” He called out, pointing on the counter. “Swap places with me.”

The freckled man nods, his hands on a new cup of coffee. 

“Her order sir?” Marco asked, deciding to at least get the latest costumer’s order.

“Let me do that.”

Despite a little bit surprised, Marco tried to not let it show.

“Okay, sir.” He complied immediately and went his way towards the counter.

Levi began making the coffee the brunette had wanted. Jean only watched him on stand-by, staring at the way he’s making the coffee a lot gentler than usual. It was a completely rare look from his boss and the young man could only glance at the brunette from afar.

Hange was now fiddling with her smartphone, looking up at once only to find Levi who’s now walking towards her, carrying a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

Placing it down, the brunette immediately grabbed it and yelped upon the heat emitting from it, “Ouch!”

“You’re being stupid, shit glasses.” Levi scolds, grabbing her wrist and inspected her hand. “Look, it has gotten red.”

Hange snatched the hand away from him, “You’re overreacting!”

Levi shot her a pointed look however the brunette just smiled at him, acting as if she’s kidding around. Still not convinced, he decided to just settle down across her.

“So, I know there’s a cause for you to come here…” Levi starts, leaning on the backrest of his chair.

The brunette snickered at this, blowing on her coffee in the process.

After a sip, she placed the cup down then looks at him, “I wanted to verify something with you.”

“What?”

“You received the letter from Historia, right?”

Levi pondered for a moment then eventually nods.

“What about it?”

“Well, I’ve been planning to attend the ball.”

Raising an eyebrow, he crossed his arms. “So what?”

“Are you?” Hange questions, an unusually serious look on her face.

“It’s a hassle.”

“But it’s just once…” She trailed off, her hands flying everywhere as she tried to marvel the excitement in her voice. “…and it’s England, Levi!”

He only stared at her with the same look on his face.

Not convinced at all.

Noticing the look, she tried even harder, “Not only that but the ball would be full of wonderful teas, Levi. It’s what you should expect from royalties after all, yeah?”

That surely did perk up his interest but the emotion only lasted for a second.

Levi tilted his head to the other side, questioning her, “I can buy whatever tea I want, shit glasses.”

“But it’s royalty tea. Of course, it had to be somewhat… different?”

“Hange, don’t be stupid. I know why you’re doing this.”

“If that’s so then why just can’t you say yes?” She protruded, pouting at him like a little kid.

“I already said it’s a hassle. I don’t have time for shit unlike you.”

“But it’s just a week—“

“A week is already seven days, Hange.”

She laughed at it, finding it quite funny as she pointed an index finger at him. “I know that, Levi.” 

Levi could only stare blankly at her. Not at all bothered by her shitty humor.

Calming down a little bit, she suddenly waves his hand at him as if trying to dismiss the thought away, “A week isn’t even a month yet. It’s just little time given for how important Historia’s ball is. It’s her coronation day after all.”

Well, it’s Historia Reiss, the royal bloodline his family, the Ackermans, used to serve a decade years ago.

Speaking of family, his Uncle Kenny must be there too, the only one left in the Ackerman family who’s still serving the royalties until this day.

“Fine.” He answers, finally considering the idea.

“Really?” Hange screeched, standing up and grabbing out her phone, “Then it’s a week---“

“But I’m only going to fly to England the night before her ball.” Levi intervenes, shooting her a knowing look.

“What?”

He saw the pained look on her face. It almost made him guilty. 

Almost.

“But Levi!”

“Hush, Hange. You’re disturbing my café.”

“B-but Levi.” She repeated, now, having a look of utter defeat on her face. “You see, I don’t have anyone with me.”

“I get it, I get it.” Levi suddenly mutters nonchalantly, batting his eyelashes at the brunette before him. “You wanted to go to England literally four days before the brat’s coronation just to sightsee and shit, right?”

Hange beamed at him upon hearing the words, “That’s right, Levi! And I have no one to ask but you! I can’t ask Mike to go sight-see with me.”

“Huh.” He mocks, raising an eyebrow at her, “You can ask me but not him? What kind of bullshit is that, Hange?”

“If I’d invite Mike, it’s like betraying Nanaba, shorty.” She answers in disbelief. Cracking a smile, she then added. “It’s like asking for a date!”

This totally caught the raven-haired man off-guard. His eyes widened upon the mention of the word. 

Like a broken cinematic tape, countless scenarios immediately flashed before his eyes, a picture of Hange and the giant-ass oaf roaming around England, sticking to each other like leech.

Something about that thought doesn't really sit well with him. 

“That’s why, it’s just really you I can count on, Levi.” She smiled at him, a genuine one.

He averted his eyes away from her, steely eyes staring into a certain corner. 

Millions of thoughts resurfaced in his mind, contemplating whether to actually endure such shit to go through a crowd in England or actually reject the idea the brunette had proposed to him.

The answer was obvious as hell for the raven-haired man.

Of course he wouldn’t actually agree to do it.

However, it seemed like things doesn’t always go the way they wanted.

At the moment, a weight is leaning on his shoulders, hearing the silent zoom of the plane he had ridden with the brunette beside him. He could only think about all the things, thinking why the hell he had agreed to the shitty woman?

Anyway, thinking about such things deemed meaningless now that he’s in the plane flying to England.

He turned his head on the fluffy clouds outside mixing with the hues of blue. It was indeed a sight to see. It’s not like he has not ridden a plane before but as he looked down on the sleeping figure right on his shoulders; it may not be his first but the presence beside him tells him that the emotions he’s currently feeling right in the moment is a first.

He slowly surrendered to the lingering peace in the atmosphere, slowly closing his eyes to welcome sleep.

“Levi.”

The voice was familiar, his name repeated all over again.

“Levi.”

Just like that, he opened his eyes and the sight of the plane’s ceiling came into view. Turning his head around, he saw the brunette smirking beside him, staring at him.

“So you slept.” Hange pointed out, a shit-eating grin still on her face.

He looked at her irritatedly, not bothering to answer her teasings. He then turned in front only to hear the flight attendant at the aisle, talking to a passenger who’s apparently asking when the plane’s going to land down.

The brunette beside him moved, bending down to grab her book that actually fell.

Moments later, a voice echoed through the speakers, telling the passengers to prepare themselves for the plane’s going to land down now. 

Doing as what was instructed, which had a lot of bickering with Hange who wanted to switch places with him because she wants to see the view of England from above, Levi finally leans on the cushioned backrest, looking at the sight below.

Desperate, Hange managed to peak at the window, her body’s weight leaning on the shorter man beside her.

“Hange sit properly, will you?” He huffs out, irritated.

The four-eyed woman only gave him a sheepish smile as she sat properly back to her seat, surprisingly obedient.

“Tch.”

Moments later, the duo is outside the airport and Levi could only stare blankly at the brunette who had amazement written all over her face. Those hazel irises were literally glowing as she suddenly turned to him, still smiling.

“Look, Levi! England is much more different than Japan!” She exclaimed, clutching his hands excitedly.

He only nodded at her as the brunette immediately walked away, calling for a cab. Sighing, he grouchily walks towards her, grabbing the suitcases the brunette had left since she was exactly blinded by her excitement.

Sometimes, it made Levi question himself for befriending this kind of woman.

Looking up, he decided that what the brunette had been gawking over isn’t so bad after all. The sun setting behind the looming buildings was a sight to behold and even the dusky orange skies seemed like something painted out from a portrait.

He turned to look at Hange who’s now looking at him, “Levi! What are you still doing? Hurry!”

Moments later, they were both dropped on a huge hotel that is apparently named in something English that Levi couldn’t really read well.

Frowning, Hange says, “This isn’t the one Historia wanted us to stay at.”

“But it’s already nine in the fucking night, Hange. We just drove four full hours towards this one only to find out you just misread the whole text from her? Talk about shitty eyesight.”

“I’m sorry, shorty. Well then..." She trails off, eyeing the building in front of them. "Why don’t we just stay here then?”

He rolled his eyes at her, walking towards the glass door of the hotel, dragging two suitcases behind him.

Stepping inside, the lit-up chandelier from atop caused Levi to squint his eyes at the blinding light. The brunette beside him marveled at the gorgeous interior, walking towards the reception desk.

Finally out from his trance, Levi followed after her.

“Two rooms.” Hange says, ducking down to grab her wallet from the inside of her pocket.

However, the woman frowned at them.

“Sadly, we only have one room available at the moment, Miss.” She smiles apologetically, “There’s a seminar going on in this venue within this week, the rooms are supposed to be full but one roomer moved out an hour ago.”

Levi could only grimace at the whole situation. Definitely not liking the idea of sharing the same room with the brunette, he turned on his heels and is moments away from walking out from the building.

“Tch. Let’s go, four-eyes.”

“Wait! Levi!” Hange stops him, grabbing the man on his arm. “It’s already late, shorty. I doubt there are more hotels nearby.”

The raven-haired man turned to the woman in front of him in question. She jolts at the sharp gaze as she eventually nodded at him, agreeing with what the brunette had just said.

“Levi,” Hange calls out, tugging on his arm once again. “Come on. There’s still one room left. Why don’t we share?”

All the gears inside Levi’s head immediately went into a halt, the exact words echoing all over again.

He deepened his scowl at her, “Shut up.”

“What? It’s the only alternative, Levi!” Hange pouts, glancing on the sofa in the lobby, “Or maybe you’d want me to stay away from you? I can still sleep in the lobby—“

“Don’t be stupid.” Levi stops her as he turned to the woman at the front desk. “Give us that goddamn room.”

“Well…” Hange chuckles nervously.

Both of them could only stare at the queen-sized bed in front of them. The room was really clean and spotless; that fact had brought relief upon the raven-haired man. 

However, as soon as they spotted the only sole bed inside the room, both could only gape at it.

Hange turns to him, “You won’t mind right?”

He turns to look at her, taking in her teasing demeanor.

Completely not backing down from the challenge, he tilts his head to the other side. “Whatever.”

The brunette could only laugh at him in satisfaction as she lunched herself on the comfy bed while the raven-haired man turned his back on her, handling the two huge suitcases left on the floor.

Despite what he says, the usual pale white skin of his had become quite red. A shade of pink tinges on his cheek as Levi contemplates whether whatever the heck is happening at the moment is a good thing or not.

This will surely be a whole ass night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll surely update tomorrow! it's my birthday haha just sayin im gettin old, oh my.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just what happened while they shared a room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took me long. got caught up from my bday celebration hahaha

“Get off me.” Levi ordered, staring at the ceiling that happens to be by his line of sight.

The brunette snickered and this act of hers sent a vibration throughout the raven-haired man’s chest. She had her head on top of his chest with both her arms up in the air, holding her phone meters straight away from her face.

Fiddling on her phone, she opens the camera app and took a shot of the two of them.

Levi definitely did not see that coming thus he looked quite unready in the photo, eyes staring blankly at the camera.

Hange chuckled as she zoomed in on his face. “Look at you! You need to smile sometimes too, shorty.”

He rolled his eyes at her then pushed her head away from him. 

The action caused Hange’s head to thump on the white sheets and could only pout as her head sinks into the mattress. Before she could raise her head, Levi immediately moved to the other side, now lying sideways on the bed.

Seeing this, the brunette sat up. 

“Levi!” She whines, both her hands latching on his shoulders, pulling and pushing it back and forth. “I’m bored, talk to me.”

He swatted her hands away from him. “Go away, four-eyes. I’m not in the mood for shit.”

“Eh, I’m suddenly not sleepy. Let’s talk. I wanna talk.” She repeated, whining ridiculously.

The raven-haired man could only furrow his brows in frustration, ignoring the consecutive whines coming from the woman behind him.

Eventually, she did stop. 

Apparently, based on how the space behind him dug down, the brunette had laid beside him.

Fucking finally, he thinks.

Thus, he sat up from the bed and turned to look at the brunette beside him. It was the exact moment she just had to open her eyes then meet his stare.

“Levi?” She calls out, voice tired.

He looked at her blankly, “You’re gonna sleep now? You smell like filth.”

The brunette could only chuckle as she watches Levi left the bed and headed for one of the closets he had placed his belongings in.

Honestly, Hange finds it useless to get all her things out of the bag when in fact they’re just going to stay for a night. Yet her companion thinks otherwise.

He grabbed a towel and draped it over his shoulders. Before opening the bathroom door, Levi threw a glance at the bespectacled woman lying on the bed.

“You better change your fucking clothes or I’ll strip it all off in your fucking sleep.” He warned, voice sharp as he steps inside, closing the door with a thud right after. 

The brunette finds the suggested idea from Levi quite funny. 

She snickers, thinking how ridiculous her grumpy short-tempered friend is.

\---

Meanwhile, Levi who was inside the bathroom was pretty much anxious.

It’s a lie if he’d say that he had never thought of Hange in that kind of way. 

Sure, he had wet dreams regarding her but to think that something like this would really come true, the raven-haired man is currently in an internal conflict with himself. 

Turning the cold shower on, chills ran through his skin as the small droplets slide on it, skin shivering from the cold.

Bubbles of soap and the smell of lavender graced the inside of the bathroom. 

Levi could only stare at his reflection on the clear porcelain tiled walls. Rinsing off all the soap, he wrapped the towel on his torso as he stood in front of a mirror, staring at his wet strands of raven hair.

It was only when the ravenette realized that he had left his clean pair of clothes in the closet when he tried to grab his towel.

“Fuck,” He hisses as he tried to wrap the towel on his waist more properly.

Finally done fixing his appearance, the twisting of a doorknob soon followed.

However, a surprised look was then etched on the neutral look of Levi and he thinks that it was probably the worst timing he could’ve ever chosen.

Because there, on his fucking bed, is lying a half-naked Hange.

She was lying on her back and the raven-haired man exactly had a full view of what was sprawled out in front of him.

There was nothing but a large white long-sleeves on the brunette. 

He hoped she could’ve worn a panty from underneath but the way the first two buttons of Hange’s top was left hanging caused an internal turmoil inside Levi’s head.

It was no different for Hange too.

In front of her was a wet half-naked Levi. 

There was nothing but a piece of a towel wrapped around his waist, just enough to cover the most intimate part of his. The brunette wasn’t even subtle about her fascination as she gawked at him openly. Not really conscious about the way her eyes traveled from his chiseled chest to his eight-pack.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Levi asks, pupils larger than usual.

It was enough to snap Hange out of her not-so-subtle gawking.

“Oh!” She suddenly says, corner of the lips rose for a smirk. “My, didn’t know you had that underneath.”

“I’m asking you what the hell are you fucking wearing.” He repeats, voice firm.

He really had to thank the Gods for coinciding with the situation just right after he had taken a cold bath.

“Going to sleep?” The brunette answers, a little bit confused.

“You’re going to sleep like that?”

“Yeah.” Nonchalantly, she answered. “Is something wrong with it?”

Fuck, yeah.

But of course, he would rather not voice it out. Instead, he rolled his eyes at her then turned to his closet, rummaging for his clothes.

“Don’t worry, shorty. I don’t smell bad. You know, I had taken a bath before our flight…” Hange informs, an attempt to assure the raven-haired man. “…and my clothes are fresh and new.”

He only replied with a dissatisfied groan and went back inside the bathroom to go change.

Thankfully, when he went out the second time the brunette is now covered in sheets, once again fiddling with her phone.

Upon noticing Levi who’s standing at the bottom of the bed who’s still trying to dry his hair, Hange took a shot of him.

“What was that for?”

“Mike was asking me who I went with,” replied Hange.

He looked at her blankly. The brunette went back to her phone, tapping at it at lightning speed.

It was almost ten and it’s been a while already since exhaustion has been bothering the raven-haired man but upon seeing Hange earlier, it seemed too hard to fall asleep.

Hence, he went to the sofa located near the door and sat on it.

Usually, he’d be cleaning the whole room by now since it what he usually does when he’s stressed out by a lot of things. 

However, the room was literally sparkling in neatness.

There was nothing he can do.

Noticing that her companion is once again isolating his self, Hange sat up from the bed then looks over him. He was just staring into space, probably thinking about whatever shit that goes inside his head.

Well, it was quite a look and that look was enough to make the bespectacled woman chuckle.

Levi turned to her, scowling, “What?”

“You looked like you were thinking whether you left your stove on or what.”

“Tch. Go to sleep.”

Hange frowned at this, “How about you? Not gonna sleep?”

“What do you think?” He shot it back with a question.

“Insomnia?”

He only looks at her and that was enough answer from her question.

Sighing, Hange went out from her bed then walked towards the couch. The raven-haired man only watched her, curious about what the hell she’s doing.

Honestly, it took quite an effort to ignore the fact that she was indeed just wearing a piece of panty underneath her oversized white long-sleeves while the first two buttons are unbuttoned.

Not that she had big ones but there is still a little bit of cleavage showing.

He could only curse mentally; especially now that she has stopped in front of him thus he could only look up to see what expression she’s wearing.

She had a forlorn look on her face as she stared down at him.

“What?” Levi mouths, sounding irritated despite what he truly feels.

And the brunette does exactly know all of that.

“Sorry, I’d have made you tea if I brought my teabags with me. I kind of forgot about it.”

He didn’t speak and instead, the vocalist continued to stare at her.

“Well…” Hange looks up, pondering a little bit before ducking her head down again. “Why don’t I give you one of those hugs?”

“Wha---“

Before he could even finish the word, Hange had crushed him into a hug.

Well, it was kind of awkward and totally real… awkward.

Levi then thinks that he must’ve done something too just in his past life to get so kind of lucky in this one.

Apparently, his face was pressed on her fucking chest and those disturbing soft mounds of her is literally on his fucking face. 

Levi forgot to breathe for a moment.

Hange leaned her chin on the top of his head, both hands wrapped around his neck.

“Feeling good now?” Her voice was low and soothing.

Levi hated himself so much.

He’s quite disgusted at himself for thinking of such inappropriate thoughts while his old friend is just trying to comfort him, even though he doesn’t need it, really, yet it doesn’t change the fact that he’s seriously thinking about inappropriate things.

But damn it, can you blame him?

And that question she just had asked is totally haunting Levi at the back of his mind.

Finally finding the strength to resist, he immediately pushed her away from him. 

The brunette giggled at this as she let herself get pushed away by him.

“Do you want me dead, four-eyes?” Levi glared at her, standing up.

Her hazel-eyes glinted at the question, smirking, “Was it too hot for you, Levi?” She teased.

“No.” He firmly answered while looking at her straight in the eye.

Soon, he finds himself by the side of the bed, fixing the messy sheets. The brunette followed after him, still smiling ear to ear.

Annoyed by this, he then speaks up, “In case you did not realize it but you almost fucking suffocated me, stupid.” He clarifies, climbing up the bed.

“Eh? Really?” Hange teases, following after him.

Now, both of them are once again situated by the bed.

Levi was quick to pull on the covers, perfectly wrapping himself inside it. The brunette snorted at this petty child-play yet pulled on it too to get a share for herself.

“Stop pulling, Hange. I’m trying to sleep.”

It was not enough to stop her. The brunette continued to pull.

Annoyed, the raven-haired man lets go of the sheet and it caused Hange to almost fall down the opposite side of the bed. Slightly amused, the vocalist tried his best to stifle his chuckle.

“Thanks, I guess?” the brunette says as she wrapped herself in the blanket.

“Yeah, whatever.” Levi crosses his arm, definitely cold. “Go to sleep.”

Silence.

However moments have passed yet Hange was still thrashing around, trying to sleep.

Hange frowned upon looking up at the ceiling. 

The lights were too dazzling and it only made her harder to fall asleep. Switching the lights off is kind of a hassle when the switch is right exactly next to Levi but she was quite unsure whether he’s already asleep or not.

The man beside her was lying sideways and she could only get a full view of his back.

Sighing, she was about to get up until Levi suddenly extends his hand up towards the switch, turning it off.

She managed to mumble out thanks before yawning.

All the annoying movements suddenly went into a halt and the only thing the raven-haired man hears is a heavy breathing coming from the person behind him. 

Curious, he turned around to face her, a little bit surprised knowing that she was facing him and her face is inches away from him.

“Tch, she forgot to take off her glasses again.” He mutters under his breath, reaching out to remove the annoying spectacles.

After placing it under the lampshade beside her side of the bed, Levi now finds himself staring at the brunette. It was dark and only the illuminating light coming from the lampshade was the sole reason why he could still see some features of her face.

Hange always looked peaceful like this. The brunette was prone to sleeping out of nowhere and Levi had been already by her side for too long to treat such instances as something natural.

He brought up a hand towards her cheek, caressing it softly. Her skin was soft—rather smooth beneath his touch.

Suddenly, Levi jolts and retreats his hand away from her face.

“Shit, what the hell am I doing?” Levi curses and immediately rolled his whole body to the other side, turning his back to the brunette. “Fucking creepy.”

\----

“Achoo!”

Hange could only stare at her companion before her who just woke up from his sleep. He was covered in sheets, bed hair sticking out and his face looked so soft early in the morning; it was indeed a rare sight.

However, his coughing was much rarer.

Thus, a worried look immediately washed over her face, “Are you okay, Levi?”

Levi looked up at her. Apparently, the brunette was standing at the foot of the bed, looking at him with eyes full of concern.

Scowling, he answers, “I’m fucking fine.”

With that, the raven-haired man has now locked himself inside the bathroom. The brunette could only watch him in amusement and feeling a little bit giddy upon a realization.

Hange knew how cold last night was considering the temperature the air-conditioner was set on. Levi knew what Hange had worn last night thus he let the woman hog up all the blanket to herself, even if it meant him enduring the searing cold.

Humming, she heads toward the small table situated near the sofa. It was also when Levi walks out from the bathroom, freshly bathed and had changed into a new set of clothes.

“You’re fine now?” Hange asks again.

Levi nodded at her as he hangs the damp towel on a hanger, “Probably just a sneeze.”

“That’s great.” She smiles at him, standing up and pointing on the door, “Why don’t we go eat breakfast?”

It was only when Levi realized that Hange already wore another set of clothes and the way her hair is left down meant that she must’ve just taken a bath.

That’s unusual.

“Okay.” He answers.

As they walked down the hallways, Hange repeated the question once again.

“You sure you’re really fine? We’re gonna perform this week, you know.”

He looked at her as if she’s being hard-headed, “I already am fine.”

“You really sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He repeated, now more firm.

Hange snickered, “Did you sleep well last night?”

“Why are you asking me this?” It was really unusual for her to do so.

“Come on, just answer the question!” Hange exclaims, tugging on his arm.

“Tch.” Levi clicked his tongue then he ponders, “Well… speaking of, did you turn off the air conditioner last night?

The brunette immediately shook her head.

“Odd. It was surprisingly warm last night.”

Hange beamed at this, “Really?”

Despite being a little bit weirded out by her sudden energy, Levi answers, “Yeah.”

Little did he know, Hange has kept him warm by hugging him to sleep all throughout the night.

Hange was pretty much feeling triumph as she ate her breakfast, reliving the memories from last night.

Levi does not need to know it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually, this chapter was already done written a week ago and this was supposed to be posted last week but i was a little bit busy and i still had to proof-read it before publishing it here. sorry! thank you for your patience TT

Wearing a frilly maroon dress was Hange, standing in front of the mirror and the hem of her gown twirling around.

"How do I look?" She says, smiling as she continued to marvel at the dress.

Levi just stared at her, "I can't believe you just called me a hundred times just to ask me to come over here in your..." He trailed off, glancing at all the clothes sprawled out everywhere, "...messy place." Looking at the smiling woman in front of him once again, all the complaints flew outside the window as he sighed in defeat. "You don't look bad."

Hange giggled, "Seriously? I'm not really into dresses and it's my first time wearing one. I don't look weird, right?"

"No." The answer was firm, averting his eyes at the coy smile. "Now, let me excuse myself. I need to change too."

"Okay, come fetch me here two hours later. A stylist will come here to put makeup on me."

"Oh?" Raising an eyebrow, he mocked the brunette, "You think those dirty shits would at least make your face look decent, four-eyes?"

Laughing, Hange shook her head, "Of course not. It's what Historia requested. She knew I'd really go to that ball of hers wearing my casual clothes. She arranged all of this beforehand. Such a kind kid, right?"

"Still a brat." Levi countered, exiting out of the room.

Four days ago, after that rendezvous in the first hotel the two bandmates stayed at, Historia soon contacted them to move into the hotel she had reserved. 

Not wanting to repeat the same mistake again, the thoughtful woman even had to arrange a limousine to come to fetch them.

Entering his room, Levi suddenly remembered the letter left on the night standee situated at the side of his bed. 

He knew it was from Historia but he was too busy and tired to open it.

Looking back, it felt like the raven-haired man had already been into each corner of England seeing how much time he spent under the sun with that four-eyed shithead dragging him out everywhere.

He sighed, grabbing the letter and unfolded it.

His eyebrow furrowed at what's inside of it.

Dear Mr. Ackerman,

First of all, I'd like to apologize.  
I did not get one room for both of you. I'm sorry for separating you two. 

Sincerely,  
Historia Reiss

"Tch. That brat." Crumpling the paper into a ball, he threw it in a trashcan. "Outrageous things from outrageous brats."

Feeling a little bit irritated, Levi went to take a bath and wore the suit that Historia has prepared for him.

Inspecting the clothes, the raven-haired man realized how great the brand was as he ran a hand on the fabric, satisfaction on his face.

"Hmm, not bad." Moreover, he hanged it back and stared at it. "Pretty thoughtful for a kid."

\---

"I can almost feel dizzy imagining all the people inside that manor." Hange suddenly says and Levi turned to her with a questioning look, "You see, Levi. I'm not really good with parties like this."

"I know." He answered, looking out the window of the limousine they're currently in. "But there are a lot of things you can learn from this kind of event, Hange."

The brunette stared at him, realizing that Levi has a point.

She then smiled at him sheepishly despite him not seeing it, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you are comforting me, shorty."

"Good thing you know better then than to think of such shit."

The bubbly chuckle of Hange vibrated through the whole car. The huge manor finally came into view and the limousine stops in front of it while a man, probably a butler based on the uniform he wore, opened the door for them.

Smiling was the only thing the brunette was good at as she accepted the lending hand from the man.

On the other hand, Levi could only stare at the two.

"Thank you," She says to the butler.

The man nodded at her, smirking which is a little bit unusual coming from a butler. "Shall I accompany you, Madam?"

Levi could only stare intently at the playful man in front of them. Hange chuckled nervously, obviously not pleased with the idea.

In one swift move, the brunette suddenly feels a hand on her waist. Turning around, she saw Levi shooting a pointed look at the butler.

"Let's go, Hange." He says, dragging her with him.

Despite a little bit surprised, the brunette turned to the butler, "Sorry already have one!"

"Tch." Levi scoffed.

Looking at her friend, Hange smirked, "What was that for, Levi?"

He did not speak and continued to walk towards the double doors. Another set of two butlers were situated outside, seeing the approaching figures, they nodded at each other and opened the door.

Levi's hand immediately retreated from where it was formerly placed. 

His companion certainly noticed the action however a blinding light came from nowhere that caught her off-guard as they stepped inside.

"Let's all welcome Miss Zoe and Mister Ackerman." A voice suddenly echoed through the whole ballroom.

The light inside was dim but there was one particular light positioned to be directed at the area where they're currently in.

In a sudden, Hange immediately inserted her hand between Levi's arm, wrapping around it.

The ravenette was caught off guard as he looked down on it, confused.

"Let's go." Whispering, Levi looked up to see her face.

She was looking pretty...decent for the night (It's what Levi thinks) but without her glasses, the shorter man knew she was having a hard time.

Hange doesn't look like Hange without it too.

Now, facing front, he muttered with a neutral look on his face. "You look shitty without those glasses of yours."

"You already said I look shitty with or without it, Levi."

"Hmmp."

Thus, the duo mingled with the people within the vicinity.

From afar, they spotted Historia talking with a lot of people, crowding her. The brunette wanted to have a word with the woman but doesn't want her to get bombarded by more people. Thus, they both sat on a table reserved for them.

Oddly, Levi seemed to be quite relaxed while the brunette would engage in small talks every now and then.

Five...Levi counts mentally, watching the scene before him. No, probably six.

So far, there had been six different men talking to Hange for the night while the raven-haired man would only sit by the corner near them, listening in to their conversation.

After a minute, the sixth man soon went away with a dance invitation straight up rejected by the brunette.

"I don't really know how to dance." His companion suddenly says as she sat down beside him.

"Finally done chattering?"

The brunette nods, "It was tiring."

Levi stared at her, taking in her tired appearance.

Hange was indeed a beauty for the night seeing how men's malicious eyes would land on her. With her hair styled in a curly bun and without her glasses on, it was a completely new look.

But of course, Levi wouldn't dare to admit such a thing.

Suddenly, the phone inside Hange's purse rang and the man beside her could only cringe at the noise.

She smiled apologetically before answering the call, "Who is this?"

"It's me, Hange." A deep baritone vibrated through the line.

"Mike!" The brunette calls out upon the all so familiar voice, glancing over Levi. "Speaking of, where are you now?"

"About that, I canceled my flight."

"What? Why?"

The line suddenly went silent and Hange looked at her phone in doubt that the blond must've ended the call only to see that he hasn't even hanged up yet.

"Hey? You there?" Pondering, a thought struck to her. "Are you okay? Is Nanaba with you?"

"She's with me." His voice was husky, low and bare.

And Hange exactly knew about when only he sounds like that.

The many months of staying with the blond man, they had been in camps together. Even sleepovers as they watched movies the whole night.

Well, obviously, Levi and Erwin are always there with them too.

Mike Zacharias only sounds like that when he just woke up.

There was a rustling of sheets in the background and that was enough to confirm Hange's suspicion.

"Well..." She trailed off, trying to stop her grin from forming. "Make sure to use protection, okay?"

This obviously perked up Levi's curiosity as he stared more intently at the woman.

"What the?" Mike questions in disbelief, voice a little bit breathless.

Hange chuckles, "Congrats, Mike. I'm proud of you."

With that, the brunette cuts off the line.

Levi immediately intervenes, "So?"

"Mike got laid." She says, serious.

"By who?" He asked back, serious.

Hange blinks, once... twice. "Nanaba."

"Fucking finally."

"Yeah."

Both of them were still stuck in a daze when the seemingly golden-haired girl spotted them. Historia wore an elegant white dress and she had a crown on her head as she rushed towards the two.

"Levi and Hange!" She calls out, approaching them cheerily.

Hange was the first to notice her, the corners of her lips rose for a wide smile as she immediately waved her hand enthusiastically at her.

"Krista---I mean, Historia!" Hange says, chuckling in the middle for mistaking her name.

The petite woman smiled sweetly at her, "I missed you Hange! Did Sasha and the others managed to come too?" Asking, she peeked behind her to check.

"Oh, the kids are busy with their high school lives, especially now that exams are coming; they're working hard as ever!" The brunette exclaimed, remembering how her niece, Sasha, asked her to tutor herself and her friend, Connie.

Historia frowned upon this, "Well... I've been home-schooled since coming here. I miss them. I miss school."

"Tch. Isn't this better than some noisy school?" Levi intervened, crossing his arm.

"That's right." A voice suddenly butts in.

All three of them immediately turned to look at where the voice came from. Apparently, right behind Historia is a very familiar tan-skinned woman with the trademark freckles on her face.

"Ymir!" Historia squeals as she immediately enveloped her girlfriend in a hug. "You're here! You're really here!"

Ymir hugs the woman back, "I'm back! Marry me after this, cutie!"

Hange smiled at the two, turning to the shorter man beside her who's looking at the two in his usual unimpressed face.

The brunette giggled at this, "You jealous?"

"Ha," He mocks, looking up at her. "Who would be jealous of two brats sticking to each other like leeches?"

"Hey, where's your manners? She's going to be Queen now!" Ymir glared at the raven-haired man while she still had the petite woman in her arms, hugging her.

Historia looked at her, smile a little bit forced, "It's fine, Ymir..."

"No, Historia!" Ymir dramatically says, squeezing the woman tighter as she flashed a smirk at Levi, "This old man is just salty because he can't leech to Ha---"

"Ymir!" Historia immediately stops her, headbutting the freckled woman.

"What? I'm just saying the truth!"

"Ymir!" Historia repeated, pouting at her.

Hange obviously oblivious to what Ymir had said instead notices the rising tension in the air.

She immediately steps in, "So, Ymir, it's been a while. Good to know you managed to come to visit Historia during her coronation."

Ymir laughed this off like it was such a silly thing, "Of course I would do anything for my cute Historia."

"About that..." Historia suddenly says in a low voice. "Can I talk to both of you in private?"

Hange and Levi glanced at each other before turning to the petite woman in front of them completely.

"Sure, sure." Hange happily replied, looking around. "Where shall we talk?"

"Let's talk in my chambers."

Levi raised an eyebrow at this but did not say anything.

Historia then guided the two of them towards her chamber with Ymir trailing beside her, talking about whatever thing the freckled woman could think of.

As they climbed the grand staircase, the brunette looked down to examine the whole place just to find out that the venue was bigger than she thought.

This obviously worried Levi, seeing that Hange isn't paying attention to where she's going which resulted in a careless trip that the raven-haired man immediately grabs her hand in concern.

"Be careful." He says clearly, glaring at her.

Hange looked taken aback by the fact that she almost fell but soon chuckled, "My bad, got lost in my thoughts."

Levi scoffed off, continuing to hold her hand as they reached the second floor, trailing behind the two women in front of them.

Stepping inside the room, the raven-haired man didn't have time to roam his eyes around when Historia came into a sudden halt right ahead of them.

The brunette slipped her hand away from his naturally.

Darkness engulfed the entirety of the chambers as the doors closed. Small flickering lights from each corner of the four walls were the only ones left to provide enough light for the four people within the room.

"I have something to confess..." Historia began, trying to reach out Ymir's hand which was just right beside her. "I'm thinking of coming out to my father. That I am no queen, no fine lady and certainly not a girl who awaits for her prince."

There was a moment of silence.

The brunette, despite her poor eyesight, could still see the nervous look on both the women's faces. 

She already had an idea what it is about but the way both of the youngsters are making an effort, made her patient enough to hear it out.

"I... I am thinking of marrying..." She paused, turning the freckled woman beside her. "Marrying Ymir."

Before Hange could say a word, she was stopped by the sound of Ymir.

"Y-you're marrying me?" It was filled with shock and she even managed to stutter from the start. "Wh-what... I thought you were just going to tell them about us? I mean, like us? Just dating and shit?"

Historia smiles meekly at her, "No..."

No words came out from Ymir, still letting the words sink it. It was too much to take in and it was surely unexpected as hell.

Sure, she had asked Historia to marry her millions of times but she never thought that she would actually do it.

In the end, Ymir only managed to voice out the four words that she had been meaning to say to the woman she loves whole of her life.

"Thank you so much." It was a silent whisper in a croaked voice, blatantly emotional.

Thus, the blond petite woman was caged in a hug.

Watching the scene before them, Hange suddenly elbows the raven-haired man beside her who has been quiet the whole time.

She leans down, whispering, "So... when are you going to do that to me?"

"Probably when the pigs fly."

Hange chuckled, stifling it all inside to not bother such an emotional moment between the two women in front of them.

"Well, congratulations on your engagement!" She chippers after the two broke up from the hug with a Ymir crying. "I've much speculated that this ought to happen sooner but never did I guess that I'd be one of the witnesses!"

Historia smiles sweetly at Hange.

But the brunette just really had to bother Levi in everything she does, hence why she nudged the man beside her.

Levi looked at her in pure annoyance as he bats an eye at Historia, "Good for you brats."

Soon, they were filled with talks despite not having to sit down at all the whole time. 

Hange was on the verge of sharing her research specimens when the door suddenly opened, revealing a man wearing a fine butler suite, looking stoic as ever.

"Can I have a word with you, Your Highness?" The man bows at Historia with all the utmost respect.

The said woman immediately excused herself, walking near her servant as she listened to every word he says.

The way her blue-irises widened and her mouth agape open—a complete look of surprise turned each gear in the brunette's mind.

After dismissing the butler, Historia, with her shoulders sagged down, turned to the three people in front of her.

"What happened?" Ymir asked out of concern.

"The orchestra team..." She trailed off, eyes wandering around in disbelief. "...they canceled."

In a surprise, the three looked at Historia with blatant worry, well, probably except for Levi who has been staring at her with a neutral look. 

"W-well, what should we do then? Should I go contact—?"

The blond woman immediately cuts off her soon-to-be-wife, "No... it's already late at night and my father's friends are waiting for the orchestra to get played since the guest personally requested for it."

"How about the one that played just a few moments ago?" The brunette butts in upon remembering the group of people earlier who played for the ballroom dances.

She shook her head. "They've gone home already. Personally, I don't know why. This... might be sabotage or something."

"Well, that one hell of a petty sabotage." Clicking his tongue, Levi crosses his arm. "Do you happen to have a violin and a grand piano in this huge-ass mansion, Historia?"

"Oooh!" The woman beside him squealed at the implied suggestion.

"Y-yes, I have one! I was taught by those instruments back when I wasn't still so busy with a lot of things..." She trailed off, opening the door only to reveal a butler standing outside it. "Go bring me a violin and prepare the grand piano at the lobby."

The man scuffed away, following the orders of his master. 

Soon enough, Hange and Levi are now walking towards the grand staircase when the raven-haired suddenly stops, turning to Ymir who's the only one left behind them.

"Ymir," He calls out, voice deep. "Can you give Hange and I some masquerade mask?"

"A mask... Sure..." She answers, unsure and went away to get them what they've asked.

Finally left alone by themselves, the brunette nudges the raven-haired man.

"What songs are we going to play, Levi?"

He looked at her as if she's being stupid, "Remember the song you taught me with the piano? Let's do that."

"But that's one cheesy love song according to you! Didn't know you actually took my teachings seriously," Hange gasped upon remembering a memory.

Sitting in front of the piano was Levi, with his stiff fingers on the chords guided by the brunette's slender ones as she hovered behind him.

It was a funny memory. Levi was all complaints but despite it all, he actually did his homework.

"Enough with the meaningless throwback." Levi dismissed, scowling. "How about you? You still remembered to play it with the violin, yeah?"

"Of course I do. I really loved that song after all."

"Good."

\----

"Rising in light-speed fame back in Japan; known as the mysterious rock band; It is England's privilege to witness their first-ever complete transformation... the No Name!"

Stepping out from the dim corner, there walked a brunette with the same maroon dress wearing a mask with a violin in one arm while the other is slipped between the arms of the raven-haired man who was guiding the woman unto the stage.

After positioning themselves, Levi looked up at Hange who has the violin properly where it should be on her shoulders. 

With a nod from the brunette, the music soon followed.

Fine-tuned melodies filled the whole vicinity. With utmost confidence, Hange played on the violin, bobbing her head at every rhythm. There was a mic stationed right in front of Levi as he played a few chords before singing.

The audience could only melt at the soothing voice and the dreamy sound of the violin mingled with the piano. Eyelids suddenly feel heavy as time goes on. There were nostalgia and a lot of memories surging in within every heart upon the call of the melodies.

As the song finally reached its final climax, the brunette finished it with one final brush of her bow.

The mellow feeling slowly went away as the music stopped.

Beads of sweat formed on their forehead and the mask became a little bit bothersome at the moment. Levi stood up from his seat and together with Hange, they bowed wholeheartedly at the audience as a rain of applause followed after.

Walking back towards the dimly-lit corner, away from the prying eyes of every people, both removed their masks in impatience.

"I didn't think we'd still be able to play that, Levi!" Hange exclaimed. "I mean... it's been years!"

Levi did not speak and got himself comfortable sitting on the sofa.

The brunette found this as a chance to express the thoughts she had for a while now. Stepping closer to him, Levi was a little bit tired as he looked at her with weary eyes.

Out of a sudden blue, Hange leaned down. Levi swore he shivered upon the contact of her lips on his cheek. He could only widen his eyes at the unexpected move, staring at Hange as she detached herself away from him.

"Thank you for helping the supposed to be brats." There she goes, smiling at him genuinely.

A shade of red brushed all over Levi's face as he stared at her. Embarrassment soon took over, breaking off the cold façade the man has been holding on for the last years of his life.

"W-what..." It was difficult to form words and Hange's smile only went wider.

"I said it's a thank you!" Turning around, he could still hear her annoying ass snicker fading away as she exited the room where they're currently in.

Suddenly, a phone rang out of nowhere, definitely catching the raven-haired man off-guard.

He immediately grabs his phone in the pocket of his jeans, accepting the call with a hollow feeling inside.

He could still feel his face heating up, damn it.

"Hey, Levi..." Mike began from the other line. "It's still three in the morning here in Japan but you two still really had to make yourselves into headlines. You two are fucking trending here..."

Despite the news, Levi could only mutter, "What the hell just happened Mike..."

"What?"

"Why?"

"What are you saying?" Mike repeats, clueless.

"Fuck."

Levi then proceeds to end the call and the poor blonde could only let himself get drowned in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry if this didn't meet your expectations! >_< hopefully i'd be able to update the next one much faster.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hange is drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I managed to write this lol. I don't even know if I did it right, fuck.

"So, the fans were pretty much surprised to find out that both of you are capable of playing such instruments."

Levi could only stare at the same man who interviewed them months ago. Apparently, Hange was nowhere to be found at the moment since she still had something far more important going on in her life.

Mike was the only one beside him, quiet as always and would only talk once in a while.

It was an awkward interview all in all.

The raven-haired man cleared his throat, "Zoe and I... we've known each other for more than five years now.”

It was rather odd, really. Unlike before, there were suddenly a lot of words to say now that he’s talking about her of all people.

“She's pretty much a musical prodigy…” He paused, a thought came in. “No... that woman is pretty much a genius on everything she does despite how shitty she maybe."

"Oh," This piqued the interviewer’s interest as he dived in further for more details, "You both have known each other for a long time... Such close friends! Then that explains why both of you would attend a ball together, moreover the ball from the Queen in England, as partners?"

The man was blatantly suspecting of something that Levi couldn’t quite figure out. Thankfully, the blond man was rather fast in his own gears.

"I was supposed to be there too." Mike intervened upon noticing the rising suspicion behind the interviewer's tone, "But my flight got canceled."

Levi internally thanked Mike for talking.

"Well then... let's proceed to these next questions. These are proposed by the fans by the way."

Both nodded in unison. Levi could already feel his heart rate pounding a little bit faster than usual seeing how nervous he is just by thinking about the upcoming questions.

Mike noticed how Levi became stiff as a rock thus he nudges him on his side to get his attention.

The raven-haired man glanced at him, slowly calming his fret.

The man before them cleared his throat, garnering both members of the No Name’s attention, “Are all of you single?”

Smirking, the interviewer was pretty much enjoying the talk which is in contrast with Mike and Levi.

They knew that they shouldn't fuck up such a question.

As for Mike, there was indeed a lot of risk in revealing to the public that they surely are dating someone. No doubt about it, such a thing would blow up as a huge controversy for the fans.

Well, Mike was the only one contemplating such a thing inside his head.

Levi, on the other hand, laughed mockingly at this, "Of course we are. We don't have time for shit."

"Does the same thing applies with miss Zoe too?"

Levi frowned at the question. The man has been snotty for a while now, asking him questions about a person who’s not even here.

Irritated, the raven-haired man answered rather grouchily, "Obviously."

The interviewer chuckled nervously at the rude response from Levi.

Noticing his friend's irritation coming up, Mike eventually talked, trying to get the attention. "Well, personally, I think dating someone is a lovely thing but my work wouldn't allow such leisure time for those kinds of things. Just like my fellow bandmates, aside from this band, we're really busy in our private lives."

"Oh, then do you have someone you like?"

Levi shook his head while Mike did the opposite.

They turned to look at each other in surprise.

Levi was surprised that Mike was being unnecessarily honest meanwhile Mike was exasperated to know that Levi had indeed not yet realize something.

"Interesting!" The man before them chirped, breaking both of them from their respective trance. "Rivaille doesn't have anyone he currently likes meanwhile Zack has!"

Unlike the other time, the interview wasn't on-live anymore, shooting the whole scene within a really huge venue.

This time, they only had a few people sitting by the bleachers, not even meters apart seeing how cramped the studio is and they'd create some noises once in a while.

Mike chuckled which was a first, "I do. It's been a long time now too."

"Would you mind sharing to us what that person's like?"

As the blond started to boast about his woman, Levi looked at him ridiculously, crossing his arms in the process. His thoughts soon wandered on a certain someone and he could only sigh at this.

Why is he thinking about someone who's not even here?

Noticing the spaced-out Levi, the interviewer turned his attention to him.

"For Rivaille... what kind of person would you come to like?" He asked, purely curious.

The question made him raised an eyebrow at the man before him. Never once in his life was he asked that kind of question. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw the way Mike snorted at the situation he has faced and boy, the raven-haired man did not indeed prepare an answer for this kind of question.

All the fangirls on the bleachers squealed at this, heavy stares directed at him. Patience dripping like acid as anticipation rose up.

He cleared his throat, pondering, "...Personally, I like people taller than me."

The answer gained a number of giggles from the audience and Levi could only deadpan at this.

"Oh? Are there more specifics other than that?"

Tilting his head to the other side, he responded. "Someone passionate and very determined, I guess."

The interviewer nodded, urging for him to go on and he could only groan internally.

"Someone... who knows to..." He trailed off, a sudden name echoed at the back of his mind. "... a person who knows how to connect with others."

Hange.

He's fucking talking about Hange.

This is bad. Really bad.

Despite the calm and stoic figure he had plastered on his face, the poor raven-haired man was in an internal conflict. Currently in complete denial at his realizations. He still couldn't quite take a grasp at such a horrifying truth.

Thankfully, someone from the production team signaled to end the interview faster seeing that they're almost running out of time. Levi was silently thankful that the annoying-ass subject's finally going to get thrown out the window now.

On their ride way home, both Mike and Levi sat beside each other at the back.

"Levi," Mike calls out, smirking at the vocalist who's leaning by the window, "I know exactly who you were talking about earlier, you know?"

The raven-haired man threw him a glare, not wanting to talk about that subject again.

Mike laughed at the response, "Knowing you, you must've just realized it now, huh?"

"Shut your shitty mouth, Mike."

"You know I won't."

"Just please shut the fuck up."

"My, what am I going to do with you, Levi? I can't believe you honestly just realized it now!" Mike burst into laughter, "You've been crushing over her since you met each—"

"What the fuck do you know?" Levi finally turned his head to him, obviously irritated. "To answer your stupid question, I don't think of her in such a way."

"But you were describing her perfectly earlier, Levi."

He rolled his eyes at him, "Hange's the only female I'm probably close with, Mike. I had no one to describe. So why not her? It's just some stupid interview anyway."

“I didn’t mention any name, Levi.”

Levi threw him a sharp look, unamused. Mike took this as a cue to continue.

"You could've described your step-sister Isabel... cousin Mikasa—"

"What the hell? Why would I even associate my family to someone I'm going to get romantically infatuated?"

"That's the point, Levi." Mike gave him a coy smile. "Aside from Nanaba and Petra, the first person who you've thought of was Hange--- a person you can get romantically infatuated."

"Shut up. It could be someone else. How the hell would you know, they're not my only female friends."

Raising an eyebrow, he mockingly eyes Levi, "But you just mentioned Hange's the only female you're close with?"

This earned a silence from Levi who looked at him with exasperated eyes. Mike knew that he had hit the shorter man in a bullseye and the expression on his face was really funny to see.

Clearing his throat, Levi looked away from him, annoyed at his nosy behavior and turned his attention back outside the window towards the buildings and the night view they've passed by in a zoom.

A phone rang out of nowhere and the raven-haired man could only curse at the realization that it was coming from his own.

Pulling it out from the pocket of his jeans, the taller man beside him decided to take a peek at the screen.

Hange was calling.

"Shouldn't you answer that?"

Clicking his tongue, he immediately answers the call.

"LeviiiiI!" Hange calls from the other line with her usual cheery tone.

He could only furrow his brows at this. "What?"

There must be something wrong for four eyes to suddenly call him at night. Usually, if she had something to say, the woman would text it first.

"Comeee hooome," Hange drawled out sloppily.

"Your house?"

A giggle was heard. "Of course! Where else?"

Grimacing, he retorts back, "And why do you think would I actually do that?"

"Cuz you wab meeee?" The brunette snickered like a stupid kid.

"Hange," Levi calls out sternly. "Are you drinking?"

There was silence between the two of them, unusually emitting from the other line. The fact was enough confirmation for his suspicions.

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute." He assured. Once he heard a grumble from the other line as a sign that he was indeed heard by the woman, the raven-haired man ended the call. "Manager, can you drop me by Hange's place instead?"

Without questions, there was a simple nod from their manager. Leaning on his chair, he then noticed the look on Mike's face.

"Goodluck, pal." Mike teased, looking satisfied with the outcome.

The look was enough to rile Levi up, "You know what, Mike? Why don't you just shut up."

Mike could only snicker at this.

\--

In between the daunting city lights brought by the city, standing by a door on an apartment building was Levi.

With the sudden realization that it was indeed a long time since the last time he came visiting the woman in her own apartment provoked a lot of doubts within him.

The woman always stayed in her lab and would rarely come out. He always thought that Hange getting such an expensive apartment was a waste.

The door was only opened with a passcode and the man remembered every digit perfectly as he typed down the numbers.

The lock clunks open.

The raven-haired man immediately steps inside and it was quite a surprise to see the whole place decently clean.

Walking towards the living room, he then encountered the figure of the brunette leaning on her cushioned sofa with a bottle of alcohol in her hand, laughing to herself and mumbling incoherent things.

Crazy woman, he thinks.

His eyes immediately trailed after the number of empty bottles on the coffee table in front of her.

She finished twelve bottles of alcohol now.

Finally noticing his presence, the brunette looked up from her daze. Her eyes lit up upon the sight of him, a smile forming just right below her pink flushed cheeks which were obviously the product of her drunkenness.

"Levi!" Hange beams, happy. "You're finally here!"

He eyed her sharply, walking towards her and snatching the half-empty bottle in her hands, "That's enough alcohol for now."

"Hey! Give that back!" She yells at him but Levi was quick to stand-back. Pouting, she tried to reach for the bottle. The former happy look dispersed into a grimace, annoyance creeping unto her face. "Why the hell were you so slow anyway? I waited half a day for you!"

Despite the absurdity of her words, Levi decided to ignore it, concluding that her irrational thinking is an effect of the alcohol.

"You do know I had an interview with Mike, right?"

"Even so..." The brunette trailed off, realizing it slowly as her voice toned down eventually.

Picking up all the dirty napkins on the table and throwing it in a trash bag, Levi then proceeds to take all the remaining alcohol in front of the brunette. Hange was just there, leaning on the cushioned sofa, staring at the raven-haired man, watching his every move.

And the fact made Levi move stiffly, a little bit conscious of why the hell Hange was staring at him intently.

Finally gotten had enough of it, he scowled at her. "Why don't you quit that, shit glasses? You're creeping me out."

She only gave him a weary smile in return. Among all facial expressions from the brunette, Levi was extremely familiar with that one.

Indeed, it wasn't the first time that the brunette had drunk heavily just like this and he particularly knew why the hell the usually laid-back woman would do this.

After making sure that there was no more alcohol left for the bespectacled woman to gulp in, Levi went to sit on another sofa across her. This time, his supposed bandmate and a-friend-for-so-many-years was still looking at him; studying him.

Looking for ways to at least alleviate the surrounding unseen tension in the air, Levi draped his leg on the other as he looked at her smugly.

"Why don't you tell me your day?" He began, leaning comfortably.

This broke the obvious staring coming from the brunette, now frowning. "It was shit."

Raising an eyebrow, he studied the forlorn look on her face. "How shitty was it?"

"I fucking lost the competition, Levi. I failed to win." Hange answered, blatantly frustrated. "It felt as if all I've done for the past months went in vain."

The raven-haired man could already point out what the whining was about. He was exactly aware of what the woman was talking about.

Hange had a science invention competition earlier this day which was the reason why she was excluded from the interview seeing how important the said event was.

The raven-haired man was pretty much confident that Hange would bring home the crown but it seemed not to be the case.

"I... lost... because of one single error. I failed to notice it!" She gasped, eyes wide at him.

Sighing, he looked back at her. "What's done is done, Hange. Accept your loss and move on. There's always a next time for everything."

Despite how jerky it sounded, it was Levi’s own way of comforting the frustrated brunette.

"But I don't know how to cope up with this loss, Levi! I'm so hurt, you know?" She whines childishly.

"It's not like it was just you who was hurt, shit-glasses. I'm pretty much sure that everyone who lost with you feels the same way too."

"But..." The raven-haired man could only look at her in complete disbelief as a tear ran down on her cheek. "...it hurts like hell. I feel so stupid."

This is getting ridiculous, Levi swears mentally. Great, now she’s crying!

With shoulders shaking, Hange immediately covers her mouth with a hand to hold back the sobs. It was awfully painful to watch in Levi's case and he could only grouchily tap on his foot to get his friend's attention.

Hange turned to him, hazel brown eyes glistering in tears.

Holding his arms up in the ear, wide open, the brunette could only stare at it in confusion.

"Come here," He says calmly, usual steely grey eyes looking at her softly.

As if on cue, the brunette walked towards him, slipping both her arms underneath his, caging him fully in. Locking her arms around him, Hange squeezes him, digging her face into his chest.

It was a pretty much-complicated position all in all. Hange had her full weight leaning on Levi while she was almost kneeling on the ground.

Despite this, Levi started to put his hand on the crown of her head, caressing the messy brunette locks. Her hair was unusually soft and silky, completely soothing on his palm to touch.

"I know it's not only about you losing, shit glasses." He pointed out, staring blankly at the scattered papers from the kitchen counter. "I knew you long enough to figure out that much."

Hange chuckled and he feels her detach her face from his chest, looking up at him.

Levi had to look down to look at her face and it was completely rare for him to do so since it was usually him who'd look up at her.

"You're really talkative today, Levi."

"Because you're being shitty, Hange."

She smirked, "If I didn't know better I'd say you're comforting me."

Staring at her hazel brown eyes, the raven-haired man tilted his head on the other side as if questioning.

"What if I am?"

The brunette's mouth went agape open, eyes widened. For a fleeting moment, Levi swore he saw a shade of red brushing over the tan-skinned bespectacled woman as she immediately averted her eyes away from his.

"H-heh," She stuttered. "That's unusual of you."

It was a rare sight. Hange was embarrassed and the kind of thing rarely happens.

She's drunk after all. The bespectacled woman tends to be very honest when drunk.

Ducking her head down, Levi couldn't really figure out what kind of face she's wearing. Eyeing the wall clock from afar, it was indeed getting late.

Going home tonight would be a hassle but he couldn't really ask Hange to let him stay, right?

In the midst of his thoughts, he was completely caught off-guard when the brunette stood up. Contrary to her embarrassed state earlier, this time her cheeks were flushed and eyes were turning glassy.

The raven-haired man could only deadpan upon the realization that he truly knows what that look is.

Levi mentally cursed. The alcohol just had to make its major effect now of all time. What the hell?

If Hange was drunk earlier then she’s a hundred times drunker now and she’d completely forget everything that had happened from this starting point onwards.

In a swift move, the woman climbed to him.

Hange had both her legs in each side of Levi and the raven-haired man was nervous as hell for the sudden turn of events.

Smirking teasingly, Hange leaned back, her ass sitting on his lap as she brought a hand up and placed it on his shoulder, "You're such a great friend Levi," She drawled out, obviously getting drunker and drunker any minute.

Staring wide eyed at her was Levi.

And it was the only thing he could do.

"But hey," Hange adds, pouting. "You shouldn't be like that to other girls, okay?"

"Hange, you're drunk—"

His words were cut off mid-air when the brunette suddenly hugs him, her chest pressing right on his face.

"Only me, Levi! Only me!" She whines incredulously. "You know, Sawney and Bean died today because of my error."

At the mention of his primary problems, Levi pushed her away from him, grabbing her by the shoulder. The brunette let herself be pushed back, letting the man before her see the grief on her face.

It was suddenly hard to form words.

"Anyway... I saw you yesterday getting cozy with Petra. Something finally sparked between the two of you?" It was said in a low voice, reluctance to mention the subject obvious.

"What?"

Suddenly, the innocent look on Hange's face dispersed into irritation. "You were getting all chummy with her!"

What the hell?

"It was so irritating, you know?" She complained, blatantly irritated. "Why did you even come here?!"

Levi was indeed exasperated to hear such things.

"You told me to come. Are you stupid?"

She pointed an index finger at him, accusing. "I did not!"

He eyed her like she's being ridiculous. How could she forget in such a short period of time?

"You fucking asked me to come just to comfort your sorry ass!" He spat back, irritated too.

It was fun to see, really. Hange was on his lap as they argued childishly.

Crossing her arms, the brunette scoffed at him. "I should've just asked Moblit instead—"

"Ha," Levi mocked, pulling the brunette by her collar. "You fucking hypocrite. Look who's all cozy with her obviously smitten assistant."

Hange paused, her irritation soon faded away. Slowly, a sheepish smile crept onto her lips at the position they’re currently in and the raven-haired man cursed himself at the slip of the tongue.

Before she could say anything, Levi immediately says, letting go of his hard grip. "You know what? I'm leaving."

He was about to push her away but Hange suddenly gripped the necktie of his sleeves, pulling him closer as she leaned forward, kissing him right on his lips. Levi froze, letting his lips feel the warmth and softness from the brunette before him.

"You're jealous," Hange pointed out after kissing Levi, teasing.

Dumbfounded, he began to say, "What the—"

She kissed him again, silencing him.

"Hey, Levi. Isn't this rather convenient?" Raising an eyebrow, she smirked.

Levi stared blankly at her, eyebrows furrowed. Taking advantage of the fact that Levi was still in a daze, the brunette leaned forward, whispering on his ear.

"Are you perhaps thinking of indecent things?"

Before he could retort back, the brunette lunged forward, pressing her wet lips on his. Levi grabs her shoulder, trying to push her but Hange was rather forceful and it left him with no choice.

Thus, instead of pushing her away, he unconsciously placed a hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer.

The kisses were getting deeper. Things were going the wrong way.

Levi reluctantly parted his lips from her, "Hange, you're drunk. We shouldn't be doing this."

"Shut up." Thus, she kissed him again.

However, this time, instead of letting Hange dominate him, Levi started to kiss back the way he always wanted, hard and deep.

He leaned back, staring at a panting Hange who’s red as hell and certainly did not expect him to counter-back, "Your glasses are in the way, stupid."

This earned a chuckle from her as she swiftly removed her glasses, throwing it behind her.

Placing both her arms on his shoulders, she pulled him for a kiss. This time, Levi decided to himself be controlled by the domination of the brunette.

Slowly, she pushed him down but the backrest of the sofa was really persistent in keeping her away from what she wanted.

Leaning back, Hange hastily unbuttoned her clothes and Levi could only stare at her, eyes trailing down on each button.

This earned a sultry smile from the brunette, “Liking the view?”

But before she could continue any further, the raven-haired could only curse loudly when the brunette suddenly wobbled backward.

His hand immediately flew to the small of her back, trying to keep her from falling towards the floor.

"Oi! Hange!" He shouted, surprised.

Looking at her face, the brunette was now sound asleep, snoring unattractively.

He looked at her in disbelief. What the hell just happened?

Her clothes were half unbuttoned and her cleavage was indeed showing. He cursed mentally as he slowly carried her, standing up and walking towards her room.

Usually, Levi wouldn't even bother walking in her bedroom. Seeing how filthy and messy it was. But the thought was thrown out of the window as he stared at the sleeping figure in his arms.

"Tch. This shitty woman." He mumbled to himself as he literally threw her on the bed.

Despite the harsh move, she still managed to sprawl out comfortably on the bed. Noticing her clothes, he leaned down to button it back.

Late at night within the dimly lit bedroom of the said brunette, Levi tried to fix the beddings, pillow and he even draped a warm blanket over her.

Damn it. This is fucking torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is finally ending. I'm actually managing to write two completed fics! Omfg, I'm so proud of myself. I mean, I tend to leave things unfinished haha. 
> 
> I must really love levihan so much. HAHAHA


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit of a backstory until the current present. Just purely tells about what Hange and Levi's past was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me long (almost a month TT) I got mental-blocked and there were too many projects to do. Hopefully, I'd be able to finish this fic this month thooo.

Precisely, it all started when they joined the No Name band.

“Hey, Levi…” Hange calls out with her usual cheery tone as they walked down the hallway one afternoon during college, “There’s been an agency lately that has been looking for members to launch their new band.”

“Band?” He raised an eyebrow at this, face straight as ever.

The brunette nodded, relieved to find the shorter man to at least listen to her, “Yeah. I’ve signed myself for an audition. The result’s coming out next week.”

“You sure do have some bigass leisure time, huh, four-eyes.”

“They pay good, Levi!” She countered, “The salary’s enough to cover my whole club’s expenses.”

Afterward, upon reaching the entrance of their school’s building, the duo soon parted ways. 

It has always been like that. Levi and Hange were none less than acquaintances who happened to have one same class together.

Hange Zoe was widely known due to her quirks, mess and the intellectual capability the young genius possessed meanwhile Levi Ackerman was widely known for his stone-cold aura, sharp look and how athletically strong the man was despite the short height.

They were opposites. 

But Hange was the first one to break down the wall between the two of them, reaching out for the shorter man first with eyes filled with utmost curiosity.

The brunette would always be the first one to call after him every time they pass each other by the hallway, particularly within the campus. 

On the other hand, Levi finds the woman annoying, rather bothersome but decided to at least treat her properly.

Levi may be rash and rude but he does still have a little conscience left. Anyway, this peculiar woman doesn’t mean any harm.

To make it short, Levi and Hange weren’t even close. They never talked for a long time nor bonded together as friends.

Small talks were enough to know a little about the other and it stayed like that for a long time until they joined the No Name band.

Nonetheless, it was on a whim for the raven-haired man to join such a thing. Fate had to meddle with his life at how cruel it is. His Uncle Kenny, who had a million dollars debt from a couple of loan sharks, decided to run away from the city and flew to only God knows where.

With a debt left as a burden, Levi was forced to pay back all the shit his Uncle had done and thus, he then decided to join the band when a blonde tall man scouted him one day.

There was a grin forming on the bespectacled woman’s face upon the sight of Levi. He could only deadpan.

Surely, it did not start off fast. 

The way they started to befriend each other, building up connections and trust along the way. Levi was never someone who’d trust another person a hundred percent but when a hurdle came along to test the said trust, all the doubts flew out the window.

Levi almost had an accident that may leave a lot of marks for the rest of his life. It was when he almost got crashed into by an incoming bicycle who obviously didn’t look at where the heck they were going.

The brunette that happened to be there with him immediately pushed the raven-haired man out of the way. Horrifyingly, the bicycle crashed to Hange, throwing the woman on the ground as the man who rode the bicycle went flying towards a thorny bush.

The way Hange laid on the concrete, a bruise on her leg and groaning in pain made Levi’s blood run cold. Despite how much his head hurts, he still tried to get up and went to check on the brunette.

Her eyeglasses was a meter away from them and the passerby could only gawk at the scene and surround them with worry-stained eyes.

“Hange! Can you still answer me?” Levi asked, filled with concern for the brunette who’s looking like shit in his hold.

Hange blinked, letting the view come into focus. Her eyes widened ever slightly, her right hand immediately flew towards the raven-haired man’s forehead, caressing the small cut, “Levi… you’re bleeding…”

“Is it hurting somewhere?” Levi continued, turning around to the people watching them. “Can some of you fucking call an ambulance?”

“You’re bleeding, Levi.” The brunette repeated, still caressing the blood seeping through a cut on his forehead. “This might be critical since it hit you on the head… you should get yourself checked, alright?”

After the said event, Levi found himself accompanying the brunette who couldn’t walk for a week. He had to help her walk, send her home and go with her when she goes out to buy things.

It became rather mundane for the raven-haired man. Finding the whole thing a daily occurrence, that even after Hange’s recovery, he still finds himself continuing the whole task.

“Hey, Levi… I’m going to strum this part over here. Can you sing it? It’s easier when I can hear your voice singing it.”

Getting up from his laying position on the cushioned sofa, Levi stifled a yawn, obviously sleepy. “Fine… which part?”

“This part.”

“We practiced this part a whole bunch already yesterday though.”

Hange snorted at him, “I need to dig it deep within my fingers. It takes a lot of effort to master a song, shorty.”

“Tch.”

Despite how annoyed he looked, he still willingly started to sing. His voice springing in a mixture of melodies and tunes as Hange smiled peacefully at the heavenly sound ringing in her ears accompanied by the strumming of her guitar.

Surely, their relationship wasn’t about how they just clicked immediately upon first sight. It was a connection built by a lot of mishaps, trust, and admiration for the other.

Hange admired Levi’s talent meanwhile Levi admired the brunette’s determination for a lot of things.

They were opposites. But they got along together just fine.

Five years filled with nothing but platonic feelings for each other made all the growing special feelings between them went unnoticed.

Levi didn’t notice the way he started to get fussy about her, taking care of all her mess and checking on her every now and then.

Hange didn’t notice the way she started to get more curious about him, always involving him a lot in her experiments and telling him about all the findings that she should’ve kept to herself.

\---

Inside a newly-built café, numerous voices could be heard. It was a group of people, bickering and laughing upon every memory they could remember. Among those laughers was Levi, silently enjoying the company of his employees.

“When that happened, I was seriously scared shitless! It was a horrifying mess!” Erd gasped, reminiscing about how he ended up dirtying a spotless floor that Levi just had cleaned.

Oluo scoffed at this, “Hmmp, such an idiot. Who the hell steps inside the café without wiping their shoes on the mat first?”

“You should talk to yourself, Oluo!” Petra looked unimpressed. “You moped the floor with muddy water on your first day.”

The man only averted his eyes at the ginger-head girl who continued to stare at him. Meanwhile, the other two, Gunther and Erd, continued to laugh at the scene before them. Levi sipped on his tea at the supposed ‘fond’ memory.

Well, his mind is definitely thinking about another supposed 'fond' memory.

\---

“So, Petra likes you, huh.”

Levi’s head snapped as fast as lightning towards the bespectacled woman who was lying with her stomach on the sofa of his own apartment. Recently, Hange tends to be around his apartment, talking about shit and every gossip she knew.

But this is not definitely the kind of gossip Levi wanted to hear.

“Pardon?”

The brunette chuckled at the neutral look on Levi’s face, “What are the exact words she said, anyway?”

“Admiration.” Levi answered, walking towards her and placing the newly brewed cup of tea by the coffee table.

Sitting up from her position, Hange reached for the tea. Before taking a sip, she eyed the raven-haired man who was across her, picking up crumpled papers on his floor which was mainly her doing.

“But she did mention that she adores you too right?” There was no changes in Levi’s expression as he nodded nonchalantly. “She’s willing to devote herself to you… managing the café and all?”

“Apparently.”

“Then she does like you!” Hange chirped, giggling a little. “You dense jerk!”

This made Levi pause. Immediately looking at the brunette with eyes widening a little. “Are you kidding me?”

Hange burst into laughers, “Why would I joke about someone’s feelings, Levi. You should give her an answer. It was an indirect confession, stupid.”

“Stupid?” He raised an eyebrow but Hange continued to sip innocently on her tea as if pretending she didn’t mention a word. “Anyway… I don’t feel the same way. Should I tell her to stop?”

“What? You're so boring...”

He glared at her whining, “Shut up four eyes.”

“Shouldn’t you at least think about it? Rejecting her immediately---you might regret it you know. She’s a nice girl too.”

“She’s a kid.”

“She’s eighteen next month.”

“Even so.”

The brunette could only sigh at the raven-haired man’s crude character. “What a waste…”

“Ha,” Levi mocked upon seeing the defeated expression on the brunette’s face. “I don’t have time for such petty things. I’m plenty busy right now.”

“Eh?” Leaning on the backrest of the sofa, Hange continued to pout at her friend.

“Don’t look so disappointed, shithead.”

“You ought to give time for yourself too, Levi. Life isn’t all about work.”

“Coming from you, huh.”

The answer made Hange shut her mouth. Words hitting her right on the bullseye. She smiled sheepishly at him, deciding to drop the topic as she laid on the sofa with her stomach again, grabbing the notebook and the pen she had left.

Levi watched her trying to gain focus once again at whatever shit she’s currently researching right now. Sighing, he walked away with a bag of crumpled papers in his hand.

But before he entered the door frame which connects to the kitchen, a thought came into his mind.

Thus, he leaned back, looking at Hange. “Speaking of hassle…”

Hange looked up, staring at the raven-haired man who was looking at her with no trace of emotions on his face.

“You’re plenty handful enough for me anyway.”

He then went away, his footsteps slowly fading.

On the sofa, laid Hange with a surprised look on her face.

Was that supposed to be an insult or a good thing?

But despite the questions, Hange found herself blushing.

\--

For Levi, he never took notice of his growing feelings in the past. However, the people around him noticed the fact that Levi Ackerman has become very submissive to a certain someone.

Of course, it was none other than his boss Erwin Smith to notice it first.

“Hange! You fucking stink!”

Erwin was sitting by his swivel chair on his desk, organizing all the files, data and surveys sprawled out before him. He was sorting a lot of data and it was exactly for the two people who are currently in front of him bickering.

Hange and Levi were both sitting on his office’s mini sala. They were sharing the same couch with the brunette pressed beside the raven-haired man who looked annoyed at the fact.

“What the hell have you been doing for the past week? Did you even take a bath?” Levi had a disgusted look on his face.

Hange proceeds to shake her head at him shamelessly.

It was enough confirmation for Levi to display a complete look of disbelief.

Noticing the scary look on the other’s face, Hange grinned. “Aw, come on, shorty. I took a bath last week—“

“Last week?” It was serious and the way the words came out was firm and stone-cold, Erwin noted.

The shorter man abruptly stood up, grabbing the brunette’s arm as he pulled her to stand. Hange looked very much used to the harsh man-handling, let herself get dragged by Levi.

It was amusing, really. The way Levi grumbled as he pulled her with force and the way Hange displayed a defeated look, smiling sheepishly at every glare.

But before Levi could walk out, he turned to Erwin, his once piercing eyes turning soft at the blond, “I’m really sorry but could we excuse ourselves? This shitty woman needs some intensive washing.”

“Rude!” Hange shot him a glare.

Levi ignored her as he continued to look at Erwin patiently waiting for a reply.

“Well… I’m still trying to sort these data. Maybe it would take a while…” Erwin answered, slightly unsure. “How about you? Will it take long?”

“Probably an hour and a half. She’s filthy as hell.”

“Well, then. Make sure you two would still come back, alright?” Honestly, the way the question came off caught Erwin off-guard. 

He just purely intended to just tell them to come back, maybe they’d laze around and all, which was impossible, but he just had to tell them right?

There was no other improper meaning behind the words but the blonde was over-thinking. Amused, he thought to himself that such underlying meaning wouldn't be caught by these two people in front of him.

Looking at the brunette, she was oblivious and just saluted at him unenthusiastically which was what just Erwin expected. 

Meanwhile, what surprised him the most was the expression Levi was wearing. He was unusually bat-shit red, staring at Erwin with widened eyes.

“Obviously.” Levi then finally firmly answered as he turned on his heels and walked away, dragging Hange with him.

As their footsteps faded away, Erwin was left alone inside the confined room with a smirk plastered on his lips.

\--

However, for Moblit, it was a different case.

It was a very weird day. Exactly creepy, if he had to be honest.

First of all, Hange was acting totally unusual. She just lost her competition a month ago but the way she’s spacing out in front of her microscope, eyes in a deep thought and mouth agape open every now and then, sighing. 

A spaced-out Hange was indeed a rare case. It happened before but this time, she would suddenly snap out from her trance, slapping her face in the process with an embarrassed look on her face.

His superior has been repeating the same action for the sixth time this day.

“Are you okay, Hange-san?” Moblit finally found the courage to talk to her. It was getting to him.

The brunette turned to look at her worried assistant, “Huh? Why?”

“You’ve been spacing out…” He trailed off, unsure.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I should be focusing on this new specimen right now—“

“No, that’s not what I’m talking about.” Moblit abruptly corrected her, grabbing her by her shoulder. “I’m worried about you, are you fine?”

Hange was pretty much taken aback by the overflowing concern from Moblit. Upon seeing the expression, Hange laughed mockingly to herself and Moblit could only slowly ease up his grip on her shoulders.

“I-I’m sorry—“

“It’s fine, it’s fine!” The brunette smiled at him genuinely. “I just did some serious shit last month. Couldn’t take it off my mind. Anyway, shall we continue our experiment?”

But before Moblit could answer, the front door suddenly banged open. Two heads immediately turned to the noise and Hange could only gasp, horrified at the sight of Levi.

“Hange.” Levi says as his eyes laid on her hazel brown ones.

There was a sudden tension that is obviously not left unnoticed by Moblit.

“O-oh! Hey there, Levi!” She stuttered a little bit but continued to brush it off as she continued. “You didn’t see me for almost a month. It’s a surprise to see you back!”

“You shithead. You were avoiding me!”

The brunette looked at him in confusion, “What are you talking about? I didn’t---“

Levi immediately walked towards her. The way Hange looked at him nervously, trying to step back from where she’s standing made it look like that she was indeed trying to run away from him.

“Hange.” Levi warned, stopping on his tracks.

“Wh-what?” The woman stuttered once again, hands fumbling on her papers. “I’m plenty busy now, Levi. I’m not avoiding you. I just don’t have the—“

“Why are you not answering your phone—“

“I am busy, I told you!” She shot back, eyes trying to look convincing.

Levi continued to shoot her a bored look, “But you answered Erwin’s.”

That made Hange shut her mouth and decided to continue fumbling on her papers.

Well, honestly, she did avoid him. But she didn’t realize it’s been a month already. Time flew so fast when you’re overthinking about a lot of things.

She then heard Levi’s footsteps going near her. Millions of thoughts immediately went surging inside her head. Any excuse, she desperately searched.

After finally coming into a conclusion she turned to Levi, an excuse about to roll from her tongue, “He’s my boss—“

The words were soon cut off when Levi just had to kiss her on the spot. Hange’s eyes widened at this, surprised at the sudden move. She continued to have that dumbfounded look on her face as Levi parted his lips from her.

“You shithead.” He began, steely-grey eyes sharp as ever. “You were the one who riled me up and I was thinking that I should treat the whole shit as a mistake, forget about it, not to ever talk about it. But here you go, avoiding me suddenly without a word…”

He continued to look at her straight in the eye and Hange could only stare back, completely speechless.

“…shithead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be the last one. Thank you for reading this shit, I'm still learning to improve TT


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda rushed this. sorryyy

Mike had always noticed the sudden change.

Within the four walls of their studio, the brunette was rather quiet meanwhile Levi looked a lot more irritated than usual.

Noticing that the brunette didn’t even bother Levi into singing his own part so that she could practice is already suspicious enough. Silence is a comfortable companion as professional musicians but that would only last for a few hours.

This time, a week has already passed ever since the two bandmates seemed to be in some kind of a feud.

It is never Mike’s character to step into other people’s problems.

Placing down his drumsticks, the blond seemed to not take it any further. “Guys, you do know we’re going to have some live tour next month, right?”

If Levi was already irritated earlier, he looked twice as irritated now.

“I’ve practiced enough on my own.”

Mike glanced at Hange who stilled for a moment after hearing what he had said.

The guitar wasn’t yet to get out of her case yet. It was obvious how Hange had been reading the music sheets all over again and again, trying to learn it by herself.

She could just ask Levi for help, which is what she usually does, but the problem is she isn’t.

“I’ll try to master the chords this week…” Putting down her sheets, the look of frustration on her face was evident.

Once again, Mike couldn’t take any more excuses. He has been hearing the same thing every day and he had come to the point that it is becoming annoying to watch too.

“We’ve been in the industry for years now. I thought you guys would be more professional than this.” Mike stood up from his spot, draped a cloth over his drum set and grabbed his things to leave.

The remaining two could only watch their bandmate in silence, slowly contemplating their actions too. The keys hanged near the door frame was snatched by Mike’s hands as he turned to the other two with a dead serious look on his face.

“If you two wouldn’t stop acting like stupid teenagers… I just have to take the matter into my own hands.” Without further ado, Mike slammed the door close.

It was such a rarity. Mike is not one to complain.

Hange was surprised at this and was about to question what was Mike all about when she soon heard the door clicking from the outside, particularly the pad luck thudding to the door.

She stood up, horrified and went to the door in a haste. However, turning the doorknob was pointless seeing how it was locked from the outside.

“Wait! Mike! Are you serious? Hey! Mike!” Hange continued to bang on the door, pulling on the doorknob, pushing out of desperation.

Levi could only watch her, trying to take in what Mike just did.

The fact that Hange is definitely desperate to not be left alone with him is causing some small pang of pain in his chest. Well, he tried to shoo the feeling away and contemplated whether he should say something to calm her down or what.

Sighing, Levi ran a hand on the temple of his forehead, trying to ease his headache. “Oi, four-eyes. Stop that. We’re dead when that door gets broken.”

All her movements halted at this. Pausing for a little bit as the brunette tried to think about it.

“This can’t be…” The brunette mumbled to herself. “I can’t get out of here for the rest of the day if that is what he’s truly planning. I still have a lot of experiments to do too.”

She tried hard to think of any other alternatives and an idea came to mind. In an attempt, she grabbed her phone to try and ask help from either Moblit or Erwin.

However, much to her dismay, both weren’t answering her calls.

“Shit! Why are they not answering?!” She hissed through her breath, seething with frustration.

“Hange…” Levi calls out, exasperated. “Quit it. You think Mike would do such shit without telling Erwin and the others first?”

This time, Hange finally looks at him. “What are we gonna do now? Are you seriously fine with this?”

Levi raised an eyebrow at her. “I’ve got no choice but to get stuck here with you.”

Her hazel brown eyes could only stare back at him in disbelief. Sure, they weren’t exactly in good terms yet. They were still unconsciously avoiding each other ever since. Despite the scandalous thing that the raven-haired did the day before.

They were still friends, Hange convinced herself.

Friends. Is such a thing still possible by what just happened?

Deep down, Hange definitely doesn’t know why she’s being hard-headed about the whole thing.

It’s a given fact that she liked Levi and him… well, he probably does like her back too.

However, she doesn’t know what to do about this fact.

Sighing, the brunette proceeds to slump back to her spot.

“My precious experiments…” She murmured instead, hugging her guitar case.

Levi stood up from the sofa, mustering up all his courage. Approaching her, she could only look up to see Levi looking down at her with his face void of any expression.

“Oi, shitty glasses. Help me practice.”

The way he said those words feel like he was giving out orders.

She furrowed her eyebrows at him, displeased. “I’m not in the mood, Levi.”

“I’m also not in the mood to waste time.” He looked over the wall clock. “You see that? It is still three in the afternoon. Mike wouldn’t be stupid enough to leave both of us starving here.”

“But there is a possibility—”

“Listen, Hange. You are not thinking clearly.”

Unbelievable. Levi just called her that?

This offended the bespectacled woman, glaring at him. “Really now, Levi? For all I know this might be part of your scheme too---”

“Yes it is.”

Hange burst into laughter, “See? I knew it---” However, a realization struck her hard. The words dawning in as she stopped mid-sentence. “Wait! What?”

Levi continued to stare blankly. They were staring straight into each other and neither was backing down. Not until a soft tinge of pink brushes over Levi’s pale white cheeks, finally averting his eyes from the brunette.

“Are you serious?” She repeated, extremely surprised at the revelation.

He furrowed his eyebrows further. Obviously not wanting to answer the question.

Silence took over. Not until a soft giggle came from the brunette who just turned a complete 360 degrees mood swing. Chuckling softly, she tried to stifle this as she brought up her knuckles on her lips. This attempt was deemed useless.

The brunette soon calmed down, a teasing look on her face and the raven-haired could only stay quiet in embarrassment.

“Levi…” She cooed, reaching out for his hand which was just lifelessly hanging by his side. “You’re being cute.”

Embarrassed, Levi snatched his hand away from her, taking a step backward. “Shut up, four-eyes and go get your fucking guitar!”

“Okay…” Smiling, Hange reached for her guitar.

Not soon after, they were once again back to their old selves. Mixing their fine-tunes and melodies with each other as the music went on. Truth be told, Mike did indeed come back when the day was almost ending, hues of orange painted over the horizon.

\----

On their way towards the studio, Levi walked side by side with Hange who looked busy fiddling with her phone.

She looked contented, humming a melody at each step. The way the morning breeze messed up her hair and the sun rays highlighted her happy demeanor was such a breath-taking sight. Her happy look turned into a frown as she paused, trying to put in place her hair.

“I should’ve tied this more tightly…” She irritatedly mumbles out, trying to redo her ponytail.

Levi only stood there beside her, watching her. After the brunette finished tying her hair, she looked at him. Tilting her head to the other side, “Is it fixed now?”

Noticing the small strand of hair sticking to her face, Levi reached out for it and tucked it behind her ear. The action surprised Hange causing her to like a tomato.

Redrawing his hand, he looked at her intently and nodded, “Let’s go.”

He then turned on his heels to continue walking.

The brunette could only try to compose herself and half-ran to catch up to him.

Damn him.

Truth be told, this is not the time for clarifying petty feelings. Because as soon as they arrived in the studio, they shifted to professionalism and started to get to their respective post.

Everything was starting to go back to the way it was before. The unspoken feelings between the two were soon unacknowledged as practices became more rigid and longer.

There was an upcoming tour and the No Name Band is pouring all their effort and hard work for this.

Standing in position, they tried to perform their first single. Everything was going well until Hange stopped strumming on her guitar. “Wait, wait…”

Her fellow bandmates stopped and looked at her.

“Levi,” The brunette had her eyebrows furrowed in focus on her fingers as she strummed through the strings. “Can you sing that part again—I’m having trouble with this part.”

Nodding, Levi repeated the part the brunette referred to. Finally getting the tune, Hange looked up to him, with a triumph look on her face and turned to Mike who’s watching both of them, patiently waiting.

“Okay, let’s try it again right from the beginning.”

At what Hange said, Mike prepared himself on his drum set, his hands stayed still as he waited for the signal.

Levi stood by his mic standee, with the lyric sheet on his right hand. “One, two… one, two, three go!”

\---

“Ugh, practice is so tiring.” Hange sighed, sitting on the sofa as she gulped down a water bottle.

Seeing the remnants of the liquids sliding over her lips and the beads of sweat on her forehead, Levi threw a towel at her. “You’re fucking sweaty.”

She mumbled out thanks before wiping the cloth in her face.

It was hot as hell since it was summer, and they were stuck practicing in such a cramped space. Erwin had always wanted to move their studio into something spacious, but the trio had gotten used to the ambiance this studio has.

Mike sat on a corner, fiddling on his phone. The blond had always been parting himself away from the other two. Hange noticed this behavior for a long time now and flashed a smirk at her bandmate, “Oi, Mike. You seem to be neglecting us lately, you know?”

The spot beside Hange tugged down as Levi sat, sipping on his tea.

The only reply the brunette got from Mike was a scoff as he continued to ignore her.

Hange pouted at this, turning to Levi. “Look at him! He’s been acting like that, Levi.”

“Don’t be a hypocrite.” He shot a glare at her. “You were acting like shit last week.”

“But that was your fault.”

“Ha,” Levi mocked a laugh at her. “You’re blaming me again?”

The brunette had a sheepish smile on her face. Trying to spite him, she pulled on his arm and latched herself on it.

The familiarity that they once have for each other finally back. Hange had always been clingy in the first place and Levi tends to pretend that he hated it when in fact he really didn’t.

With feigned irritation, Levi pulled on his arm. “Let go, shit glasses. Stop leeching on me!”

“You never complained back then though.” Hange snickered.

Levi groaned in defeat, leaving her alone. Well, he couldn’t really complain since it’s been a long time now since that whole shit. The fact that this friendship still had a chance in getting revived is enough assurance for the raven-haired.

At that moment, he was surprised when a light flashed on them. It was Mike, who was across them, holding up a phone to get a picture of them.

“Oi! What the hell was that for?” The blond only shrugged his shoulder off to the shorter man. Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance. “You better delete that---”

“Levi…” He stopped mid-sentence when a whisper vibrated through his ear. “I’ve never brought up the topic but… what are we?”

Turning to her, he saw how embarrassed the brunette look with her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pouting. He stared back at her; his mouth suddenly went dry.

For fuck’s sake, the same thing has been lingering in Levi’s mind for a long time now, but he had been pushing it away considering how hectic their lives have been.

Gulping the lump in his throat, he averted his eyes away from her and opened his mouth for an answer.

But before he could do so, the brunette lets go of him and suddenly burst into laughter.

Surprised at her sudden outburst, he could only look at her in confusion.

The brunette held on her stomach, trying to stop herself from laughing.

“I-I’m sorry!” Wiping off the tears in her eyes which was caused by laughing too hard. She stood up and clapped her hand to get both men’s attention. “Let’s continue practice so that we could finally call it a day!”

Mike obediently did what the brunette said and went to his post. Meanwhile the raven-haired on the other hand was a little bit lost with words as he stared at Hange in disbelief.

It was clear as day how she suddenly brushed off the topic.

He could only sigh in relief. Well, he had other plans about it anyway.

\---

The once bright green trees changed. Days became shorter as leaves started to fall from the trees. Mornings began to get frosty.

Summer is ending and came Fall--- the day of the tour finally arrived at last.

The once empty seats of the stadium were filled with people. Carrying their light sticks, chattering and laughter filling the once hollow atmosphere in the vicinity. Voices echoed together with the bass of the background music that is currently playing.

At the backstage, the trio was busy preparing, putting on the technical pieces of equipment that are needed.

“Woah!” A happy squeal was heard. “There are seriously a lot of people…” It was none other than Hange who was the most enthusiastic as she repeatedly peeked through the small hole to see the crowd of fans waiting. “I am so nervous!”

Mike nodded his head in agreement.

Their manager approached them a while later, carrying a list with him. “I want you guys to prepare now. Only five minutes left.”

Thus, they stood obediently right on the platform that will elevate them on the stage.

Levi stood between them. He looked rather composed and natural meanwhile Mike was stiff as a rock. The brunette looked really excited as she couldn’t literally stop bouncing on her feet.

They’ve performed a couple of gigs but doing it in another place which held the biggest stadium in the country is too good to be true. A sold-out tour is something to be proud of.

This action by Hange was enough to annoy Levi.

Thus, he grabbed her by her wrist, both their eyes locking for a moment. “Calm down, will you?”

“I am just excited.” She countered back.

“Yeah. You better be.”

“Hmm? You’re acting like you’re not nervous yourself, Levi.”

He raised an eyebrow at her. “I am nervous shitless.”

Hange chuckled at this. Thinking how to at least ease his nervousness, she tried to release his hold on her wrist and grabs his hand instead, intertwining her fingers with his. Levi was obviously surprised, looking up to meet her genuine smile.

“Still nervous?” She teased.

It was deafening. The sound of the ravenette’s heart thumping in his chest was deafening.

Levi looked away from her, a determined look on his face. “Prepare yourself, Hange.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Just prepare yourself.”

Curious, the brunette was supposed to ask again but then the manager shouted at them that the platform will now rise up in a minute.

In a split second, they immediately released the hold on each other’s hand and fixed the bandages that are covering up their eyes properly.

As it rose up, the blinding lights and the roars of cheers from the crowd welcomed them.

Pulling on the mic stand, Levi shouted. “Let’s all have fun tonight!”

The crowd cheered at this, screaming at the top of their lungs as flames suddenly ignited on stage and the lights went crazy.

Soon enough, Mike started to display his skills as he firmly drummed, warming up his hands. The brunette then strummed on her electric guitar, bopping her head at each beat.

Everyone screamed for this awesome play, definitely loving it.

Levi soon joined in. His soothing voice mixing with the melodies, causing a huge uproar within the crowds as they sang along with him.

The three-hour concert was exhausting. However, exhaustion deemed no importance as the show went on. By this time, Levi had the first few buttons of his shirt open, the brunette strands of Hange’s hair which were once tied into a ponytail has been sticking out and even Mike poured a bottle of water all over him in the moment of heat.

At the last segment, Levi breathlessly words out, “Kneel down, you pigs.”

With that, the people went crazy. Squealing and once again cheering for Levi.

Everyone was so into the performance that even the crowd sang along with them.

“I’ll rip even the future to pieces

If you seek relief then kneel before me!”

As the bridge went through, Hange went crazy with her guitar as Mike accompanied it with his drum. Levi bobbed his head to the rhythm and as Hange strummed the last chord of the whole bridge, the crowd went screaming once again.

The music abruptly faded away and Levi on his deep baritone whispered into the mic, “You did well for being a mere pig.”

With a last beat on the drum and the strum of the guitar, confetti exploded with the flashing light beams as the billowing smoke scattered around the whole stage.

Thus, this highlighted the end of the show. They were catching their breath as the thundering applauses filled the whole place.

“No Name! No Name! No Name!”

The three of them looked at each other. Everyone was overwhelmed with what just happened and the triumph they felt as the concert ends with a success.

Hange wanted to cry in extreme happiness; she was shaking trying to stop herself from getting overly emotional.

However, as soon as her eyes locked with Levi’s, the brunette spreads out her arms, nudging him for a hug. Without much thought, instead of getting embraced by her, he went to grab her by the waist and placed his hand at the back of her ponytail.

The next thing Hange knew was the deafening screams and Levi’s lips on her.

Furrowing his brows, Levi parted away. “Come on. Kiss me back.”

“They’re watching—”

He cuts her off as he kissed her again. Mike was really surprised but soon laughed at this and started to make a beat with his drums for dramatic suspense at the scene.

After the kiss, Levi pulled on his mic and says, “Well… that’s how it is.”

\---

**No Name Vocalist “Rivaille” kisses bandmate “Zoe” on-stage!**

**“Yes, we are dating.” – No name’s vocalist Rivaille answers the press**

**No Name disbanding after a year; members plan to settle down**

** No Name former members; Rivaille and Zoe are both expecting a baby **

“Why is the press all about them?” Mike thought to himself as he stared at the television.

Beside him was Nanaba, chuckling. “You already had your spotlight months ago when I got pregnant, you know?”

Mike turned to his wife, watching the way she changed their baby’s diaper carefully. Bending down, Mike hugged his wife from behind, taking in the scent of her hair.

“Mike…”

Pondering, Mike then says. “Maybe we should go visit them tomorrow. You should teach Hange how to be a mom.”

Nanaba could only chuckle at this. “And you should teach Levi how to be a dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They did go the day after.... and that's how the story ends.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who read this fanfic of mine esp those ones who had to wait for couple of months. Thank you for all the love and support. I will keep trying to improve my writing <3


End file.
